


you DRIVE me crazy

by special_girl



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_girl/pseuds/special_girl
Summary: The president's son gets a chauffeur who is apparently famous for illegal street racing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE
> 
> “Mr Kim, Mr Kim! How do you find yourself in a new role of the head of the nation? “
> 
> “Mr Kim, what are you planning to do with the rising scale of unemployment?”
> 
> “Mr Kim what do you think about the..”
> 
> “The conference will start in 10 minutes, please save your questions for then “ said president’s representative leading the president -Kim YoungSoo - into the building.
> 
> When they walked into the building a secretary with an angelic smile approached them handing the president a mobile phone and saying “Mr Kim, your son is on the line, he says it’s urgent”
> 
> Mr Kim took the phone and listened to that urgent matter of his son’s but the longer he listened the more upset his face was becoming and, after a few seconds, he said:
> 
> “..MyungSoo we’ve been having this conversation hundred times since last week: no, no and no.”
> 
> “But dad everybody has one. How am I supposed to make friends when-”
> 
> “MyungSoo I don’t care about everybody. Besides, public eye is not focused on just everybody but on you... I can’t let you do something stupid…”
> 
> “Why? Because It will ruin your reputation? Ah, give me a break, is that the only thing that matters? Voting? Election? I’m your only son here, and …”
> 
> “Son, a chauffeur is my last word, if you don’t want it than go to school by bus - we will finish this conversation later, I’m busy now, I’ve to go, bye.”
> 
> “Dad! Dad!? DAD?!”
> 
> And MyungSoo was left with his mouth open, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.
> 
> “I fucking hate you” he said quietly as he was closing the cab door behind him. 

The night air was wonderful - so brisk and too pleasant for this late hour; there was a crowd of people gathering in the street and as for this late hour one may got the feeling that the crowd was too big and too loud. Maybe the whole commotion on the joint had something to do with the perfect weather. Over hundred people were chatting and laughing, some of them were drinking - oh, in the middle of the street, at night – well hit me if that doesn’t mean trouble.

Suddenly a faint noise could be heard. Something like buzzing interrupted by screeching - gradually the noise was becoming louder, heavier, dangerous. “They’re here!” somebody shouted when a strong ray of light appeared from behind the corner lighting up the street. People were blinded by the sudden light; they started moving out of the street as they heard the din of engines which indicated that some vehicles were approaching. Almost next second, with the speed of a lighting, two cars passed the crowd almost at the same time to break hard a few meters further.

The cars themselves weren’t spectacular - just some old ordinary second-hand cars that young men could afford. But their appearance still caused a commotion among the audience; people were cheering, clapping, many faces reflecting sheer appreciation; some of them were celebrating as they have just won a lot of money while others were expressing their dissatisfaction. But all of them started moving closer to the two vehicles and the drivers who had just left their cars.

“Next time, Yeollie, next time .” A man with purple hair grinned angrily as he was closing the car door behind him; he send a fierce stare towards a tall man. 

“There will be no next time, Hoya” – responded the tall man - “Just deal with it. I don’t know, maybe you should try driving old ladies to the church.” the tall man ended their conversation in a rather snippy way; he winked at purple-haired guy who only clenched his jaw muscles. The tall man reached his hand for his price in money and felt that somebody was patting his back hard. He turned around – it was his best friend WooHyun grinning at him.

“I hope that you have been more careful with the gear stick” – he said laughing hard “because it would be the third this month and let’s see… how many blowjobs do you owe me for repairing… ” WooHyun pretended that he was calculating something barely holding his laugh outburst.

“Shut up” Yeol grinned “You wouldn’t have ever got laid if it was not for my popularity” he said pointing his head at a group of girls approaching them.

The tall man was just too handsome: he looked like a model with his height, his long and slender legs, his ideal palms and his thick dark hair contrasting with the flawless milky skin. Yet his best asset was definitely his face which has the most desired features: a perfect nose, sharp jawline, full, perfectly-shaped lips and that look in his eye - so irresistible. No wonder that girls stick to him like gum, from which his best friend found many benefits too.

“Lee SungYeol!!”

“Oppa, you were the best!”

“Will you give me a ride?”

“Oppa! Oppa!”

SungYeol only rolled his eyes and rushed towards the car when WooHyun found himself in heaven. “You want to meet your oppa? Give me your numbers and I’ll pass them to him” he offered with a buttery face.

“Yah!” SungYeol shouted from the inside of the car “You going or what?!”

The car moved forward as soon as WooHyun got inside and closed the door behind him. He glanced through the side mirror eyeing hungrily at the girls who were left behind. “I always say that with your grease the gears in the car would work like clockwork.”

“Shut up, what do you know.. Girls love it I tell you”

“Yeah, right and that’s why you- what the-?“ SungYeol looked at the car next to him, and stopped the car at the traffic lights. He couldn’t see who was inside but he thought about the same thing that WooHyun said the second later:

“He wants to try it with you” SungYeol only smirked, and stepped hard on the pedal making the engine growl and WooHyun fastened his seat belt with excitement written all over his face. As soon as the light turned to green the race started. SungYeol was only millimetres behind his opponent but he swiftly operated the gears and acceleration pedals and soon was moving to the front. He looked to his right grinning at WooHyun when his eyes got bigger at what he saw. “SHIT!” he shouted as he saw a police car to the left. Soon after a police siren could be heard and the chase started. SungYeol was making his best efforts to lose the police car and just when he thought he managed to succeed the engine turned off and some lights on the dashboard appeared.

“Shit, shit shit” he was hitting the steering wheel “Why now? Don’t do this to me-“ he looked at WooHyun with begging eyes.

“Don’t look at me - even I cannot fix it in that short time, we’ve got to run I guess”

SungYeol was already getting out of the car saying “I’ll take right, you go left, we’ll meet at my place”

“And don’t get caught!”

Yeol started running – at that very moment he was blessing his long legs; he looked over his shoulder just to see that a cop was leaving the car and running after him. 

“shit shitshitshit” he increased the pace. A few seconds later he looked over his shoulder again to check if the guy was still chasing him - wait, the guy looks familiar – SungYeol was staring and the guy and running when… he bumped across a lamp post and fell down because of the impact. Awful pain was going through his head and in a few seconds he heard some footsteps and somebody dragging him up by his jacket only to push him with a full force onto the adjacent wall.

The tall man groaned as his richly-pierced ear met with the cold surface of the wall. God it hurt like hell and to add to that the guy who was pushing his head hard into the wall didn’t plan on stopping. “S-stop, please” asked the tall man.

“Stop? You want me to stop? haha Don’t make me laugh Lee. Did you stop when police officers asked you to finish with races? Did you? Eh?!”

“Ah- it was the last time, I-I promise!” SungYeol tried to look at the man who was holding him and when,with the corner of his eye, he noticed a strand of purple hair… “FUCK. HOYA?! You…You were a cop?!“

“Listen, what do you think of me, huh? That I’m just another good-for-nothing cop? I won’t play your fucking games. Illegal races are ILLEGAL, do… you …get…it?” he was bumping Lee’s head over the wall with each word he said. It felt so good to take revenge on Yeol for all the humiliation because of the lost race.

“Yeah…” Lee made a painful face, he only hoped his ear is fine, but judging from the pain he couldn’t be sure about that. “I just can’t get it that some people have too much luck in their lives… if it wasn’t for my brother…” Hoya was mumbling under his nose and took Lee’s hands to handcuff them. He then pushed the young man forward so that they could find their way to the police car.

After some time they arrived at the police station. “This fucking guy was deceiving me all this time? Jesus I’m in a deep shit this time” – the young man was thinking about a way how to get away clean from this whole situation; he couldn’t go to jail, no, he has to help his mother and pay his younger brother’s school fees… he had had to resign from university to go to work as he became the head of the family after his father’s death. And there weren’t many lucrative jobs for a man without higher education: he once took up three different part-time jobs at the same time but the pay wasn’t nearly as much as what he gets from racing plus part time jobs are not that fun.

He looked around; he was at the police station a few times before - usually some policemen were reprimanding him and writing a protocol or giving him the last notice and let him free but this time something was different. Hoya led SungYeol to a separate room. He pushed the tall man into the room and closed the door.

In the room, there was another man waiting for him; the man with very narrow eyes and orange hair uncuffed SungYeol who immediately massaged his wrists and then gently examined his ear, flinching and hissing because of the pain. The detective didn’t waste more time as he started:

“Lee SungYeol. Just how old are you, hm? 21?” - he shook his head and continued - “ guys like you should stop playing around, you know… you’re really skilled Lee, yet you’re wasting your time for this…” SungYeol was only eyeing the cop angrily without a word. ” I know about your situation Lee… I’ve got a younger brother who is almost your age.. but law is law young man …If I sum up your offences then you’ve got two options, you either go to prison for a year, well half a year if you’re lucky..”

“What?!” SungYeol couldn’t believe what he heard “I can’t go to prison!” he shouted desperately “Is there..-“

“Well, I’m kinda glad you asked for the second option… We both know how good you are… and apparently I know somebody who knows somebody who needs a chauffeur with exceptional skills... It’s always better than being in jail… and the pay is nice…”

“Wait, you want me to be a chauffeur? You must be kidding me! Can’t you offer me a driver’s position at McLaren’s or Ferrari…?”

“And what do you think, that I’m a fucking employment agency?”

“No way, I won’t agree to being somebody’s sidekick”

“Fine then, be ready for jail - I'll let you spend the night there so you can get used to it” And he left the room just like that.

He was locking the door behind him when he heard somebody calling him:

“Mr policeman”

He turned around surprised

“What happened?”

“Is my friend…Is SungYeol…?”

“Lee SungYeol is your friend?” narrow eyes of the policeman become wider “come here, I’ve gotta talk to you”

After the conversation with the policeman WooHyun took a deep breath and walked into the room where SungYeol was kept.

“Yeol!”

“Greasy guy!” Yeol Smiled showing his gums “What are you doing here-? “

“Close your mouth, we are not shooting a toothpaste commercial now, the fuck you are doing man? You wanna go to prison?! What will your mother say?! Who will take care of your brother’s school fees?”

“I don’t know.. perhaps… You?”

Woohyung facepalmed himself. He couldn’t say whether Yeol was really so stupid or was he only pretending.

"I’m not going to be somebody’s sidekick.” Yeol shrugged his arms “Besides, I know I’m good at what I do – I don’t want to lose the touch”

“Oh right, because you’ll be driving a car around the prison everyday…” It seemed like reality finally reached Yeol’s head as his face expression changed from rebellious to gloomy. He sighed and closed his mouth feeling that this situation is just too much to bear with. 

“Now, I’m going to tell that man that you accept the deal and you’ll do whatever he tells you, understand?” Yeol noded; when WooHyun left the room he stood up and kicked the chair with all his might venturing his anger and feeling of utter helplessness.

***


	2. 2

After he got to know who had requested for the driving services, SungYeol’s mood improved a bit and he felt that actually being a sidekick is not that bad considering the fact that he is going to be the president’s driver. He felt so proud and appreciated; he was blessing the fact that he decided to agree to the deal, which he found ridiculous in the end – who offers such deals anyway? “Oh wait, they don’t, unless you’re one hell of a driver” – SungYeol answered to himself and was beaming now waiting to give a ride for the head of the nation.

He looked into the car mirror and checked if his hair was okay and then one strange thought came across his mind – why is the car…so ordinary? Usually from what he saw on television, a president is driven in a god-knows-how-expensive super-classy black car but this one was just… too ordinary… (if you can call that car ordinary, though).

Leaving the thoughts aside, he decided to acquaint himself with the inside of it (he was too inhibited to look under the car bonnet) so he got into the car and closed the door behind him.

He was just checking this and that when the door in the back opened and somebody mindlessly almost threw his body inside. Yeol stiffed and managed only to take a look in the mirror to see…

“You’re not the president” – he mumbled more to himself than to the young boy with blonde hair and delicate face whose eyes were focused solely on the screen of his Smartphone.

“Just drive already, will you?” the boy ordered not taking his eyes off the screen.

“If you want me to drive, fasten your seat belt” – Yeol was still calm while lisping his condition to the other. The boy in the back found this aspect of Yeol’s voice very funny and he mocked the other: “Who are you to tell me what to do? Just drive already or I’ll be late for school and I’ll tell on you to my father” the other boy ordered almost shouting shamelessly, which made the blood in SungYeol’s body boil from anger and he only thought _“Watch your words you fucking spoiled brat, I’ll give you a lesson!”_ He turned on the ignition and the car moved forward slowly; SungYeol was driving according to each and every rule and it was boring to death so when he saw the boy slacking mindlessly in the back seat, an idea for revenge came to his mind.

Without thinking much he turned the steering wheel abruptly causing some commotion in the back seat “Yah!” the younger boy dropped his phone because of the sudden movement of the car and he reached to pick the phone up and in that moment Yeol took another sharp turn which contributed to the blonde boy ending up on the car floor cursing under his nose. “Watch how you’re driving you asshole!” Another abrupt turn. “YAH”

“Told you to fasten your seat belt”

After a moment of silence a _click_ could be heard, which made Yeol smirk while the other boy only looked at the back of his driver’s head with eyes full of desire to kill as he murmured “you lisping fucker”.

When they arrived at school the boy left the car without a word slamming the door behind him with his whole might. As soon as the boy’s back got blended into the crowd of other students SungYeol expressed his dissatisfaction: “Aiiissshhh, so I am supposed to drive this little fucker around?! Are you kidding me…” he was already dialing his best friend and as soon as he heard a sleepy “what’s up? what time it..-“ he started uttering his complaints with the speed of a lightning

“You wouldn’t believe what deep shit I’m in, I’m not driving the president but his awful spoiled son!”

“Yeah I know, so what’s the big deal?”

“What?! You knew?! And you persuaded me into this job?! How could you I-”

“It’s always better than visiting you behind bars”

“Forget about those blowjobs that I owe you” said Yeol taking a grudge, his condition only made his best friend laugh

“As if I ever was going to get them in the first place! Could you please be more original...”

“Fine, then I’ll tell you when I come up with something”

“Oh ok, boy I’m so scarred I think I’ll have to enter a code for a god mode because I may not receive your reply in hundred years judging by your ability of coming up with a good plan hahah”

“Just fuck off, don’t make this already gorgeous morning even worse will you?”

“Ok so I’m going back to bed, see you driver guy...”

Yeol sighed. He didn’t know what he should be doing now – was he supposed to wait here in front of the school like a dog or what? On the other hand, if he’s not here and by chance the spoiled brat decides to skip school and finds that his driver isn’t there then there’s a problem for sure but… “Ah well...screw that brat, a joyride would be much better than waiting” – a big smile appeared on Yeol’s face; he burned some rubber and off he went.

***

“Punishment?! Again?! Aren’t you fed up with being such an asshole towards teachers?” – a boy sitting next to the blonde-haired prick couldn’t hide his disbelief – “ Perhaps… You don’t think that they’ll become lenient with you just because you’re the president’s son, do you?” – he sighed and rest his chin on a book which was standing on his desk – “It doesn’t work this way, children of all important people go to this school and for teachers you are nothing special – just another asshole in the crowd… Although…” - the boy added after he saw no emotion on his friend’s face “I’m a bit disappointed in their behavior…” – he furrowed his brows thinking deeply and then he voiced his thoughts “you are such a flower boy I don’t know why your charms don’t work on them..I always get to avoid my punishment when I try some aegyo in front…-“

“SungJong-ah, I’m skipping lunch because of my punishment, just don’t make my day any worse, will you?”

A beautiful boy with a girlish face closed his mouth as he saw his friend’s freezing-cold stare on him. “Woo! Is it you or has somebody turned the air-conditioning on?” – the pretty boy was rubbing his arms with his beautiful slender fingers while the other boy sighed deeply and hid his head in his hands.

“MyungSoo-ah, I’ll try to smuggle some food from the cafeteria for you, don’t worry have a lemon candy and smile, hm?” – His friend was offering him a yellow candy with a bright smile on his face. MyungSoo only rolled his eyes but took a candy and hardly had he put it in his mouth when another lesson started.

***

Time flies so fast when you spend it on doing something you love and when SungYeol was waiting impatiently for the street light to turn green, he accidentally looked at the clock on the dashboard - it was already past 3 o’clock - he couldn’t believe his eyes. He immediately searched for his mobile phone to confirm that it is really 3.14 and his eyes open wide in shock when the screen on his phone said 3.14 indeed. He jumped in his seat when he heard somebody honking on him to move because the light had changed some time ago, which Sungyeol couldn’t have noticed because of being in a state of a small shock.

He drove forward, stopping by some ddokboki restaurant – he still had 40 minutes to pick up that little prick so he decided to fill his stomach as now he realised how hungry he was. In the restaurant he was fighting with his thoughts as something was telling him to order something for that stupid kiddo too; he felt that he could have been too harsh in the morning when he made the other fall on the car floor but, on the other hand, that brat deserved a lesson like hell and to add up he had made fun out of SungYeol’s pronunciation… SungYeol didn’t know why but in the end, on paying for his order, he decided to take an extra portion for that spoiled jerk.

He arrived in front of the school just on time as he saw a light-brown mass of students flowing out of the building. The majority of them were heading towards the parking lot where they had their cars parked and where SungYeol was waiting. He went out of the car and was too busy eyeing the crowd trying to locate the president's son, that he didn’t notice that more and more people were surrounding him, staring at him, giggling and whispering until some of those chuckles and whispers reached his ear: “Who’s that?” “It’ my future husband you pabo” “He’s so handsome is he a model or what?” “Oppa how old are you?” “Oppa please look this way” SungYeol tried hard to block those comments, which he found extremely annoying and burdensome. Even though it definitely wasn’t the first time girls and boys were acting like this in front of him, he still found it troublesome and he felt that he’s blushing- not as much because of the comments as due to the fact that he felt like an animal in the zoo. He really wanted this to end and how relieved did he feel when he saw that little prick moving towards the car with some girl dressed in a guy’s uniform next to him.

Only now was he able to see that little prick clearly; he was rather tall and slim and his fair short hair suited him like hell. He had a perfect v-shape face which was snow-white and almost reflected the rays of the warm autumn sun. His lips were forming a wide, heart-warming smile because of something that his colleague was saying and _dammit_ those gorgeous dimples he had were nothing but gorgeous and SungYeol looked into the other’s eyes and immediately felt like somebody splashed a bucket of ice-cold water on him – it was almost impossible that such freezing cold could emanate from anybody’s eyes.

“Woah who’s that superhot guy there” SungJong was getting excited just like almost half of the students. “What’s with the commotion… But hey, is… isn’t that one of your family cars? OMG you must give me this guy’s number”

The cold-eyed boy halted dead in his trucks. He took a better look at the man in front of the car: was that the same driver from the morning? He blinked his eyes a few times; now that he thought about it, he hadn’t had an opportunity to see the driver’s face clearly… But all of his thoughts were gone because of what he saw next. Sungyeol raised his hand and waved at the boy. He also intended to shout something to the other male but he realised that he didn’t know that prick’s name so he only opened the back door for the younger and waited for him to get into the car so that he could close the door behind just like a professional should do no matter who the person he was driving was.

Everybody was even more shocked when they saw that the beautiful man is president’s son’s driver and each and every one of them had only one idea in their minds: “Tomorrow I’m going to have a new friend at school.”

Blonde-haired boy bid goodbye to his friend and increased the pace moving towards the car. He saw the driver smiling at him and god why did he suddenly find gums attractive? But he didn’t take the offer to get into the car through the door opened by the driver – he ignored it and rounded the car to open the other back door to himself so that the next second he was placing himself in the backseat of the car.

SungYeol imagined only one scene in his mind: that he’s dragging that bastard out of the car and gives him a hardcore punch in this beautiful face. Just what does he think he is? A fucking president himself? SungYeol slammed the door and got into the car immediately driving off.

There was an awful silence in the car as neither of them felt like taking to each other but then, a large growl could be heard and the source of it seemed to be the boy’s stomach. SungYeol looked in the back mirror and saw the boy blushing a bit while still persistently looking through the window.

SungYeol smirked and said: “I’ve bought some ddokboki for you it’s .. “ – he grabbed the package from the passenger’s seat and tried to pass it to the backseat, his hand with the package between the seats “take it.”

“Ddokboki? Who am I to eat that…we had a lobster for lunch today and-” MyungSoo lied. Another growl was heard.

“I was going to make you not to eat it in the car but you seem really hungry”

The other boy made a surprised face like what he heard was a sheer nonsense and said “ Not to eat in the car? It’s my father’s car I can do what I want in here”

“Then take it and eat it already! I need two hands to drive you know…”

Another moment of silence occurred during which the boy from the backseat felt like shit because of his behaviour a few minutes ago in front of the school… and then, the guy buying him fucking ddokboki which he hadn’t eaten in a long time and he almost forgot the amazing taste of it. He gulped and took the package uttering a barely audible “thanks”.

SungYeol only smiled wide and asked: “And tell me your name”

“You don’t know the president’s son’s name?” the guy asked with his mouth full of spicy awesomeness.

“Oh wait, how stupid of me! Of course I know your name, your shoe size and the exact time of you taking a dump each day… Are you a freaking idol or what? I’m not stanning children of famous people you know”

The other boy was chewing ddokboki and said: “Kim ..ungSoo”

“Kim ByungSoo? I’ll try to remember that, I’m Lee SungYeol by the way”.

The other boy quickly swallowed his food and shouted: “Kim MyungSoo you dumbass!”

“Yah, Yah! Have you put on your seatbelt?” – Yeol grinned. MyungSoo remembered what had happened earlier when he was too bitchy towards the driver so he decided to keep quiet for a while and went on eating.

Soon they arrived at the president’s mansion and Yeol stopped the car in front of the front gate. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel obviously waiting for something.

“What are you doing? Why aren’t you driving in?”

“I’m waiting for them to open the gate, I guess they already saw us on the CCTV…”

MyungSoo only facepalmed himself and leaned forward through the space between front seats making SungYeol look at him all surprised. The other boy’s scent was… addicting.

“Wha-?” Yeol was surprised by the sudden appearance of the other boy who was now trying to reach the compartment saying strenuously: “There’s a controller there”

“Oh, really?” SungYeol reached his long hand to open the compartment accidentally brushing his fingers over MyungSoo’s palm.

“Ouch!” Shouted MyungSoo and moved his hand back because of the short electric current he felt when their hands meet.

“Don’t be a baby” muttered Yeol and took the controller from the compartment and smiled. He turned his face to MyungSoo who’s upper body was still in between the seats; MyungSoo froze because of the other guy’s face being so close to his and dear god he was so hot with those full lips and those warm dark-brown eyes but… what the fuck , why is the guy looking at him like that? Hey, what’s with his eyes all over MyungSoo’s lips and that hungry stare in his eyes? MyungSoo felt hot and he was 100% sure a crimson blush covered his face but that was nothing as the next moment he got completely out of mind with his eyes wide open when the driver reached his hand to touch MyungSoo’s face and licked his lips passionately almost like MyungSoo’s lips were the only thing he longed for since the moment they met and next second…

“You’ve got some ddokboki sauce on your face” – said the driver smiling and trying to wipe the sauce off the other’s face.

“Fuck off” mumbled MyungSoo and fell back on the couch embarrassed. His heart was racing and his hands were sweaty, god he wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible, that’s why as soon as the car parked in front of the mansion, he got out in next to no time and almost knocked off a secretary with an angelic face (SungYeol noticed that the guy must have had some Kenyan roots) who was waiting for them and asked all surprised: “What happened?”

The driver responded with shrugging his arms to express the lack of knowledge associated with MyungSoo’s weird behaviour. “It’s good to see you and our MyungSoo safe and sound, park the car in the garage - we need to talk”.

SungYeol did as he was told and when the garage gate moved up he couldn’t believe his eyes. Five brand new luxury cars were parked inside: the one he was driving was definitely the worst one if anyone at all can call the car, he was driving today, bad. He glued his eyes, and himself, to the shiny body of one car when he saw another one and immediately started caressing it and talking to it like the car was a person. “Yes, yes pretty baby, I know you want to feel me inside of you, I’ll be gentle with everything, just wait for me…” Yeol jumped off the car, surprised when he heard somebody clearing their throat.

It was the secretary with an angelic smile on his face. As the man spoke it turned out that his voice was also very gentle and pleasant. “My name’s Jang DongWoo and I’m the president’s right hand.“

“Hello I’m…”

“Yes I already know who you are” – the man laughed “I know that our MyungSoo is a bit…difficult at times but I hope that you guys will get on well.”

“Yes that’s true but he’s not that bad” – Yeol smiled faintly scolding himself off in his mind for telling this awful lie straight into other man’s eyes. Well, they say that there’s a grain of truth in every lie though, don’t they? But he needs to be professional, he can’t whine about MyungSoo’s behaviour to some people who are actually close to MyungSoo.

“Well, maybe he hasn’t shown you his true colours yet “ the man laughed again “ You see his mother is working abroad, his father doesn’t have much time as well… I’m MyungSoo’s legal custodian for the time being”

Yeol didn’t seem to pay much attention to the man as his eyes and thoughts were solely focusing on those fantastic cars, which were there for the asking.

“Mr Lee” – secretary pleaded.

Yeol shook his head and looked at DongWoo “Sorry”

“Forget about racing for the time being, we don’t need a scandal here… And whenever something happens I need to know it, okay? I know that there’s not much of the age gap between you and MyungSoo – that’s why I suggested detective Kim that you would be the best option for us-”

“Oh so you know detective Kim? Oh so… Then, I’m kind of… Well, I will work hard!” He shouted and bowed but immediately he added “So which car should we take tomorrow? I’d like-“

“Mr Lee” – DongWoo wasn’t imapatient, no, in fact he had much more patience in store and that was the reason why he was the president’s right hand and MyungSoo’s custodian – that professional patience and a big heart was priceless “ I’d really like to help you with these, but I don’t think you’ll be able to drive them. It’s only for the president’s use, even his own chauffeur doesn’t drive them”

“Maybe if I called detective Kim..-“ – Yeol’s eyes were sparkling at that sudden chance of being able to change his situation.

“No.” – DongWoo stated firmly.

“But-“

“No.”

Yeol was opening his mouth to say something more but DongWoo answered before Yeol had asked

“No.”

And that made SungYeol fall into the state of mental breakdown.

“Whhhhhyyyy, why are you doing this to me? You are torturing me, you know? I have to rip my eyes out now because I can’t stand the view!!” SungYeol covered his eyes and turned his back towards the cars but after a second he jumped at the car again and was caressing the shiny bonnet. DongWoo only laughed as he got a feeling that his intuition hadn’t failed him again; maybe this clown with a mental breakdown that was standing in front of him would do something good indeed. Maybe he is the one to melt the ice which can be seen deep down in MyungSoo’s eyes. 


	3. 3

The driver was waiting in front of the president’s house - it was late - around 10 minutes left before the classes start and MyungSoo didn’t show up yet.

SungYeol thought that maybe the guy had taken a bus or that his friend had been there to pick him up and these thoughts made him angry – how come no one informed him in advance – he may be turning to his side in bed now!

Nerveless, he decided to call DongWoo and ask him what’s happening. Hardly had he took his phone out and unlocked it when he saw MyungSoo running towards the car like crazy before he jumped into the front seat panicking:

“I’m dead, I’m dead, and I’m dead” he looked at Yeol with widened eyes “Why aren’t you driving? Just go! Oh my god, I’m dead!”

“If you’re already dead, then there’s no point in rushing” Yeol was teasing, but he was absolutely sure that he could reach the school in less than 5 minutes if he wanted to.

“You idiot! If I’m late for the test, then the teacher is going to give me detention for god-knows-how-long! Aiiish I should have been more polite towards this guy! He hates me now and he takes each opportunity to punish me”

Yeol was genuinely surprised at what he saw and heard. Is thit asshole _worrying_? Is he _regretting_? He has been driving him for the past week now but that’s the first time MyungSoo spoke so many sentences in Yeol’s presence and, what is more, those sentences were actually directed at Yeol.

“8 minutes! Just start the freaking car, will you?! We are never gonna make it! It takes at least 15 minutes to get there!”

“I’ll start driving as soon as you fasten your seatbelt” said Yeol calmly, staring in the space through the windscreen.

“I’ll tell my father to fire you!” MyungSoo shouted without any hope in his voice but he still did what he was told.

And so, the race with time started. The familiar thrill of excitement went over the driver's body as the car started off violently. The gate was already open so he only sped up passing through it with the blink of an eye just to drift in order to take a sharp turn to the right and speed up again on the street. He took over some cars and swiftly passed the crossroad before the yellow light turned to red.

When MyungSoo thought that they couldn’t go faster than that, to his surprise, the car was speeding up even more, taking over some other cars and sharply taking turns when necessary. MyungSoo was speechless and only able to watch mindlessly how Yeol’s smooth and decided moves of the steering wheel and gear stick made the car almost fly; the speed was pushing the younger back into his seat. He only managed to look at Yeol’s focused face – there was something in his eyes - like a fire or wild excitement and, for a second, MyungSoo thought that he could look at this face for hours without getting bored.

Yes, he was able to look at Yeol’s face agape only for a second because next moment, he heard a loud honking sound and squeal of tyres while they were crossing the juncture on the red and getting away from the accident by inches thanks to Yeol pushing the acceleration pedal to the ground and changing the gear, which resulted in his hand brushing gently against MyungSoo’s knee. MyungSoo’s heart was racing like crazy and he didn’t know whether it was because of them almost escaping death or maybe because of the sudden touch he felt on his knee. But he didn’t have time to think about the answer to the question as the car already stopped in front of the school.

MyungSoo was staring in awe at SungYeol with his mouth open and, he didn’t care whether he looked like an idiot or not.

“There. You still have 3 minutes to reach the classroom” SungYeol was trying to hide how proud he felt.

MyungSoo swallowed and blinked his eyes.

“Go or your teacher punishes you~!”

MyungSoo came back to reality. He grabbed his backpack and run towards school stumbling over his shaky legs.

*** 

MyungSoo fell down on a chair in the back of the classroom a few moments before the bell signalised the beginnng of lessons. 

“What’s wrong with you? You look like you had seen a ghost” SungJong expressed his worry for his friend.

MyungSoo looked through the window and saw the car driving away.

“I’m fine Jong, I’ve never felt better”

*** 

“MyungSoo?”

“MyungSoo!”

MyungSoo flinched and looked at his friend with unconscious eyes.

“You’ve been spacing out the whole day, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing… I’ve got to go, see you next week!” MyungSoo didn’t even look at his friend and left him behind as soon as he saw a familiar car stopping on the car park. A desire to to take the front seat rushed through his body but somehow he ended up in the back (as he was approaching the car he caught SungYeol’s eye and got too intimidated).

As the journey home started, they both remained quiet; it was their usual behaviour since some time ago MyungSoo had ordered SungYelol not to talk to him first, if not to talk to him at all. Was MyungSoo satisfied with his order? Well, he used to be pretty content until now, when he just couldn’t believe in the level of his stupidity.

He was fighting with his thoughts now whether to talk to SungYeol or not, keeping in mind the fact that he behaved like a total jerk and SungYeol was obeying him with everything he wanted… And on top of that, in the morning, he told SungYeol that he would ask his father to fire him… Ah, the despair MyungSoo was in reached the maximum level.

“SungYeol…”

“Hm? What happened?” SungYeol didn’t look away from the street in front of him.

“You know about this morning… thanks” the last words were barely audible.

“Hm? I’m sorry but what were you saying?” SungYeol decided to play for a while as he was in a good mood – today’s Friday and on Fridays he always meets with WooHyun and they hang out together.

“I’ve already told you that”

“Why? It’s not my fault that I didn’t hear it - you should have spoken louder”

“Dumbass” murmured MyungSoo

“Yah, watch your words you little brat!”

“Oh so you heard that? Then I assume that you also heard what I said earlier” – MyungSoo fell back to the backseat and crossed his arms in satisfaction. He was carefully looking into the rear-view mirror waiting for Yeol’s reaction– he expected to see the reflection of SungYeol’s face expression. Yeol also looked into the mirror to take a peek at MyungSoo enabling their eyes to meet for a second before both of them looked away embarrassed.

After a moment of awkward silence MyungSoo started

“Teach me that”

“Teach you what?”

“You know… I want to drive like that, too”

“Why would you like that?”

“Just because, do you need any reason for wanting to do something?”

“Yeah, I won’t teach you unless you give me a good reason”

“Why?” MyungSoo got angry, he usually got what he wanted “you are just like my father”

“I changed my mind. I’ll teach you when your father approves it”

“What? No wait, let’s get back to me giving you a good reason-“

“Nope, if your father approves than that’s a deal”

“Yah! Don’t treat me like a kid! You! Yah!”

The car stopped in front of the mansion and that was the end of their conversation. MyungSoo left the car without a word slamming the door behind him; he didn’t greet DongWoo and went straight to his room. There was already a plan in his mind: he’s going to ask his father for permission as soon as the latter returns from America. Yes, this time he won't let it go, he’d even beg his father if the situation required that.

Suddenly his phone rang. It was Jongie calling.

“Oh, Jongie?”

“MyungSoo I cannot get you out of my head, you were so weird today… Let’s go to the club and have some drinks, shall we? You can tell me what’s bothering you, what do you think?”  
“Noth- Well, ok that sounds nice-“

“Really?” Jong sounded delighted “then ask your driver to drive us to the club and pick us up later, hm? Be at my place at 9, bye!” he spoke with the speed of light and disconnected immediately after his message had been delivered.

MyungSoo put away the phone wondering what was wrong with his best friend and whether Jongie was really worried about MyungSoo or his driver… But wait, doesn't his driver have a time-off in the evening...? There’s no way he would agree to drive MyungSoo around unless...

MyungSoo smiled – DongWoo would definitely help him to solve this problem.

*** 

“I know, I agreed for driving, not babysitting but somehow the issue with detective Kim raised and I guess I had no other choice…” Yeol whined

“Ok so I’ll just go with you, we can kill time together while waiting for them to get drunk, which I guess will happen quickly”

“Thanks man, I knew I can rely on you”

“You’re welcome but nothings for free heheh”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Ok so I’ll be there before 9, see you”

*** 

MyungSoo was happy when he heard that Yeol is there in front of the house, waiting for him. He hurriedly went downstairs and after reaching the car he was ready to sit in the front so he opened the door and saw a young man already sitting there; tears were forming in the man’s eyes as he was laughing loud because of something SungYeol had just said, the latter was also grinning like crazy.

“Who is he?” MyungSoo asked off-hand.

“I’m Nam WooHyun, is it okay if I sit here?”

MyungSoo was opening his mouth to say something but SungYeol interrupted him by saying “MyungSoo, get in or we’ll be late, I’m sure your friend is waiting” so MyungSoo moved to the back and got into the car.

“Is your friend a girl?” WooHyun turned around in his seat to face MyungSoo who was a bit taken aback by that man’s easy-going character so he forgot to respond. Apparently, the man in the front interpreted the silence as an obvious sign. “Oh so you like guys, too?” WooHyun was grinning but next second he hissed because SungYeol sold him a punch stealthily.

“Wha-what do you mean by that?” asked MyungSoo who didn’t notice the punch.

“Oh, nothing. You see I’ve got a friend who’s gay and- “

SungYeol choked on his saliva and started coughing.

“Are you all right Yeollie?” the man in the front seat turned to face Yeol with a particular smile on his face, which only the two of them could understand, but at that moment Yeol was only dreaming about being able to kill WooHyun with a stare.

“So what about that gay friend of yours?” MyungSoo just asked to keep the conversation going not knowing anything. He already got into the party mood.

WooHyun was about to say something when Yeol said unnaturally loud:

“So! MyungSoo! We’re almost here! Maybe you can call your friend and tell him to come downstairs!”

A few moments later, a slim boy with a girlish face was in the car with them.

“Hi, SungYeol hyung, Woohyun hung, please take care of me!”

“What?! Hyung?!” MyungSoo was more than surprised.

“I like this guy!” laughed WooHyun

“SungYeol hyung! I’m sorry that you had to resign from your plans to drive us to the club! I hope I can pay you back somehow” Jongie was buttering the driver whom he found extremely hot.

“We’ll keep that in mind” WooHyun answered for SungYeol “But you see, there’s only one currency that we use…”

“WooHyun!” Sungyeol warned

“Oh really, tell me what is it? Maybe I can get it for you SungYeol hyung!”

Woohyun started laughing like crazy after he heard the younger boy’s enthusiasm.

“What, why are you laughing?” SungJong was blinking his eyes in a state of sweet surprise “SungYeol hyung, please tell me”

“Maybe later”

“Ok but SungYeol hyung!”

“What?”

“You will have to whisper it to my ear, ok?”

“Whooooaaa I like you kiddo” WooHyun laughed which made Jongie laugh too and SungYeol only smirked and shook his head.

MyungSoo was witnessing this situation and felt something heavy and unpleasant in his stomach; Jongie being friendly with those two guys in the front while he, MyungSoo, had such a terrible relationship with his driver from the very beginning. What’s wrong with him? Why can’t he be such an easy-going person just like Jeongie is? Why hadn’t he shut his fucking mouth the very first day he saw SungYeol ...? MyungSoo’s party spirit was shrinking just like the amount of water from a leaky container and they haven’t even reached the club yet.

Finally, when two younger boys left for the club (Jongie said that it would be reasonable to exchange numbers with SungYeol and when they did that, the younger almost couldn’t contain his joy). WooHyun and SungYeol were left alone in the car and WooHyun started:

“That Jongie boy, I guess he has a crush on you, my friend”

“Say something more and I’ll crush your face”

“Why? Don’t you like him? I think he’s sweet; I would be happy if such a guy hit on me if I were…you know… if I were you”

“But you are not, and let’s end this topic, shall we?”

“I don’t know why you are so sensitive over this matter... “

“Just don’t make me sleep with everyone and I’ll be fine”

“Ok so can I have a go in this car?” WooHyun grinned

“Sure” SungYeol grinned back and went outside just to get into the car again but this time on the passenger’s seat.

It wasn’t long after midnight when SungYeol noticed:

“I guess they don’t get drunk that easily”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll go and check on them”

When WooHyun left SungYeol leaned his head back and closed his eyes… He woke up and looked at the clock, it was 1:35 and WooHyun wasn’t back yet. He grabbed the phone and called his friend.

“Yeollie? Hahahaha Oh my God, this Jongie boy is awesome, I tell you! Girls go crazy for him and some of them bought us drinks and...-“

“You’re drinking?”

“Ah… well... I’ve had a few drinks and...”

“Never mind. What about MyungSoo? Is he with you?” SungYeol thought that DongWoo would get furious if something happens to MyungSoo.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, a yeah, he’s here, he’s taking a nap”

“WHAT?!”

“He’s sleeping, what’s so weird about that? He drank too much and just got tired so…”

“Can you pay a little more attention to things which are not connected with women?!”

SungYeol didn’t know why, but he was furious now. He went out of the car and made his way to the club. Once inside, the tall guy didn’t have to search twice as he immediately saw a table which was surrounded by women and so he rushed there.

The girls were even more happy when they saw another beautiful and young guy stopping next to their table, but SungYeol didn’t pay attention to them, he saw MyungSoo sleeping in the corner of the sofa with his open mouth and damp hair. He immediately grabbed the sleeping boy by his hand and tried to pick him up when the latter opened his eyes in surprise.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.”

MyungSoo couldn’t help but to obey this sweet and lisping voice - he just nodded and made an attempt to stand up but lost his balance and desperately tried to lean on something in order not to fell and the thing to lean on turned out to be the table, on which he did a bit of mess trying to catch his balance again. The boy finally managed to stand still and, with his eyes closed, he smiled at Sungyeol trying to prove him how sober he is.

SungYeol only grabbed the other’s hand and pull the boy closer to help him leave the place.

As they were leaving (MyungSoo leaning heavily against SungYeol’s body as he wasn’t able to walk straight) SungYeol managed to hear Jong’s screaming:

“SungYeol hyung! I’ll look after your friend here! Drive MyungSoo home safely!”

The tall man was furious. He somehow felt responsible for the younger; he hugged him tighter as they walked outside.

“And that Jong, he calls himself your friend?”

“What, I didn’t want them to miss the fun, but... you can say the same about WooHyun” MyungSoo felt a bit soberer because of the fresh air outside.

“He’s always like that - playing to his heart content, I’m used to that, but I always forgive him his antics because he’s always there when I really need him”

“You… need…him?” MyungSoo asked in disbelief as they reached the car; SungYeol opened the front door and helped MyungSoo to get into the car.

“Yeah I guess we need friends sometimes” the tall boy leaned his upper body to fasten the seatbelt around MyungSoo and his arm and chest pushed MyungSoo’s body deeper into the seat for a while; the younger held his breath and felt like all of his blood rushed to his face - it was literally burning from the inside. A pleasant sensation went through his body as the faint smell of older boy’s cologne reached his nostrils and he slightly followed SungYeol’s body not wanting to lose the smell as the latter was already moving away after having the seatbelt fastened. SungYeol closed the door and the next moment he was sitting on the driver’s seat saying:

“Are you fine? You can sleep now, I’ll take you back home”

“I don’t want to go home yet” said MyungSoo faintly “I’m not that drunk at all”

_Yeah right._ “What do you want to do then?”

“I don’t know just driving is okay, I guess”

“I don’t think so, you may get dizzy and you know what can happen later… And I don’t want to clean all that and drive in a smelly car… I think I know a nice place which is quite close from here.. But whenever you feel sick just tell me and I’ll stop the car, ok?”

MyungSoo noded and closed his eyes.

SungYeol didn’t know why he felt so responsible for the other. Just now, he was following his heart and his heart was telling him that he had to protect this little prick who, actually, now seemed more like a human being; he lost his overrated confidence and his behaviour wasn’t offensive -he seemed so vulnerable.. it seemed that his cold and harsh behaviour was only a protecting wall behind which the younger could hide the more gentle side of him.

When they reached the place the driver squeezed MyungSoo’s arm lightly.

“We’re here”

The younger opened his heavy eyelids and licked his dry lips as he was looking around.

“Where are we?” he mumbled.

“Let’s get out of the car first”

As soon as MyungSoo left the car he felt the cold, refreshing night air - it made his head felt less dizzy; he hid his hands in his pockets and took a deep breath oblivious to where they were until he heard a sound of…water?

He opened his eyes and asked totally surprised, tilting his head to the side: “What’s so special in Banpo bridge?”

“And who told you that It was supposed to be special?” Yeol grinned. His remark made MyungSoo blush again as he felt embarrassed that he just revealed that, perhaps, he was expecting something more.

“Come here, I’ll show you something” Yeol was placing himself on the bonnet of the car and inviting MyungSoo to do the same. When they both were lying on a hard cold surface MyungSoo complained:

“It’s cold”

“I know, but the sky on a night like this is so clear and you can actually see the stars pretty well” Yeol was looking at the sky with sparkling eyes and soon MyungSoo turned his eyes from Yeol’s face onto the sky. He saw millions of small sparkling dots which made him feel so small and irrelevant… But the view was indeed breathtaking and soon he forgot about the whole world and only wanted to lay there and mindlessly admire the small points in the sky. He put his arm under his head and said:

“I’ve never done this before… I’ve never even considered such things to be worth any attention..”

“So have you changed your mind now?”

“Mhm”

“Hey, look at that shape, it’s actually our car manufacturer’s logo”

“Our car?” MyungSoo snickered

“Oh _your_ car, but look!” Yeol was pointing at the sky.

“Where? I can’t see that” MyungSoo was anxiously looking at the sky trying to find the place which SungYeol was pointinig at.

“Here, here”

“I can’t see I-“ MyungSoo almost got a heart attack when SungYeol moved so close that their bodies and heads touched; the older was still pointing at the sky with one hand and trying to navigate MyungSoo’s hand to show him clearly the very place in the sky.

“Can you see it now?”

MyungSoo couldn’t have seen it as his eyes were solely on SungYeol now, even though his heart was racing and blood was circulating in his whole body with an impossible speed he wasn’t able to breathe properly; he got dizzy again and he felt something very weird in his stomach and it didn’t bode well. MyungSoo immediately jumped off of the car bonnet and threw up on the ground.

“Are you ok?” SungYeol jumped right after him and patted his back mumbling “I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later”

Only when MyungSoo finished and cleaned his eyes and mouth with a tissue that SungYeol gave him was he able to respond:

“Wow, then I guess you’re a freaking fortune-teller, hm?”

“Yes I am, and I predict that you’ll be in bed in next 30 minutes” he smiled and opened the car door for MyungSoo.

“Thanks but you don’t really need to do this…”

“Do what? Driving you back home?”

“No… opening the door for me… You’re only a few years older .. we could be friends and not like this…-“

“I guess you really must be sick” SungYeol laughed as he was totally surprised at MyungSoo’s unusual behaviour but waited until the younger got into the car to close the door behind him. MyungSoo almost immediately closed his eyes and fell sound asleep; he woke up when he felt cold air flowing through the open door and because SungYeol was shaking his arm gently.

“Leave me alone I want to sleep” he growled and nestled himself in the seat.

“But MyungSoo we are 5 metres from your home, come on, you can do this! Wake up!”

“…”

“Jesus” SungYeol sighed deeply and rolled up his sleeves; somehow he managed to extract MyungSoo from the car and to place the younger on his back so that he could proceed towards the door and ring the doorbell. Only after he had done that did he think that _shit it was the middle of the night and it was the president’s home_. He panicked and even considered leaving MyungSoo on the doormat and running away but he couldn’t do that as he saw the light being switched on and soon somebody opened the door.

It was a maid (SungYeol was thankful that it wasn’t DongWoo otherwise he would be in serious trouble because of the state that MyungSoo was in). The girl saw MyungSoo and covered her mouth with her hand in shock only being able to ask SungYeol to carry MyungSoo to his room as she led the way.

SungYeol was carefully walking upstairs carrying the younger on his back; somewhere in the middle of their trip to MyungSoo’s room the sleeping boy cuddled his face into Yeol’s neck which made the other giggle a bit - he wanted to save this memory as, judging by MyungSoo’s cold personality, he was sure that he won’t see him doing such things in the near future. 

When they reached the room he put MyungSoo in bed and took off his jacket and shoes and covered him with the duvet. He made sure that the maid left the room and he caressed younger boy’s hair.

“Goodnight MyungSoo.” He turned around and walked out of the room.

A small smile formed on MyungSoo’s sleeping face. 


	4. 4

The morning sun was spreading bright light through the bedroom window; the dazzling rays dancing on a sleeping boy’s face made him frown and open his eyes with difficulty. MyungSoo lifted his sleepy head up and looked around the room scratching his cheek on which the pillow left some marks. He was dying from thirst and he blessed the bottle of water on his nightstand. After satisfying his need he noticed that he's being all dressed and so he tried to remember the events from yesterday’s night before he fell back on the bed and took his phone to call his friend.

“Oh, MyungSoo-ah! How are you?” a singing voice asked.

“Fine, I guess”

“We need to repeat that evening with WooHyun hyung! He’s the master of grease hahaha I tell you, you could learn so much from him!”

“Really?” MyungSoo asked without much interest

“Yeah, I'm telling you, meet with WooHyun hyung and all noonas are yours hehe but, why are you calling me in the morning? Perhaps DongWoo hyung-”

“No, I haven’t seen him yet... And stop calling him hyung… I… hmm.... Can you give me SungYeol’s number?” MyungSoo bit his lower lip in anticipation.

“Oh… Yeah sure but... Hey, you don’t have his number?”

“I… I think I must have deleted it by chance” MyungSoo lied

“Oh, okay but you know nothing’s free~~”

“What do you want?”  
“I want SungYeollie-hyung to pick me up from school one day~~”

“What?!“

“And I want to sit in the front seat then~~”

MyungSoo rolled his eyes because of this childish request but he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous at the same time.

“…”

“Deal or not?” SungJong asked impatiently “You want the number or not?”

“I could take the number from DongWoo if I wanted to…”

“Okay, so bye-“

“Wait! wait! wait!” MyungSoo sat on the bed “Okay, deal… just send me his number, will you?”

“Right away! See you!”

Next second his phone vibrated signalising that he received a text. He opened it immediately and just stared at the number for a while until he moved on to type a message to SungYeol. He started with: “Hi, it’s MyungSoo” then erased it to type: “Thanks for yesterday. MyungSoo” but that still didn’t sound right so he tried another one, and another, and another…

“Aishh!” he ruffled his hair and threw the phone to the side. After a few seconds of staring at the ceiling he reached for the phone and typed:

“What are you doing?” After that he tapped ‘send’ button.

He felt hot and his heart started beating faster when he saw that his message was sent successfully. For the next few minutes he was staring at his phone longing for the familiar vibrations which accompany an incoming text message.

“Why would he disclose what he is doing now to me?” he asked himself and hardly had he covered his head with the duvet when he felt the vibrations – somebody was calling him.

He jumped from under the duvet feeling his heart almost jumping out of his chest; he quickly grabbed his phone and answered the call with the feeling of something warm but heavy filling his whole body from the inside - like he was a balloon being filled with warm air.

“Y-yes?”

“MyungSoo? Hahaha I knew it! The only person who doesn’t sign his name while texting somebody who doesn’t have your number haha but wait, you are _the president’s son_ and everybody is supposed to know your number, right?”

“Cut the crap” MyungSoo hissed feeling the tips of his ears burning

“Sorry MyungSoo, I was having a shower”

MyungSoo suddenly felt dry in his mouth when he heard the word “shower” which forced some not-so-innocent thoughts in his mind.

“I-I don’t care what you were doing-“

“Oh really? So why did you ask what I was doing? hahha” _Shit_ MyungSoo punched his leg a few times feeling that he’s the stupidest person on earth. “You need something?”

“Well..” MyungSoo didn’t know what to say

“Nevermind. I wouldn’t be able to help you anyway, as I’m going to visit my hometown today”

“Really? C-can I go with you?”

“Well…”

“I’ll take it as yes”

“Wha-?”

“I’ll be ready in half an hour and be waiting for you so pick me up whenever you feel like it! bye!”

MyungSoo quickly disconnected and for the first time in his life he knew how wonderful must SungJong feel whenever he behaves like that while having a phone call with MyungSoo.

The boy jumped out of the bed and opened the door to his room to go to the bathroom and almost got knocked over by DongWoo who was about to knock at the door to MyungSoo’s room. 

“Wha-!!”

DongWoo tried hard in order not to laugh because of a frightened expression on MyungSoo’s face.

“DongWoo, I’m sorry, Please don’t tell anything to-“

“I won’t. You’re lucky that this week I received fewer complaints from the teachers so I guess you can get off with it… but, are you going somewhere?” DongWoo was always speaking extremely fast.

“Mhm”

“Just be sure to BE BACK before 6p.m. as your father invited some important people over for dinner and he wants you to be present.”

“Is he back from America already?”

“He’ll be back after 2 pm”

“Oh.. okay”

*** 

“I hate this song” MyungSoo changed the radio station and leaned back to relax in his seat watching Yeol, who changed the station back to the previous one; MyungSoo changed the station again this time waiting on standby to prevent Yeol from changing it back again - he slapped Yeol’s hand when the other was reaching towards the button.

“Yah! What are you doing” Sungyeol sent the other boy a shocked glance while trying to deal with an unexpected slap.

“I hate the crappy music from your radio”

“I don’t care – it’s my car and we are going to listen-“ SungYeol reached his hand towards the button, but how surprised he was when he felt MyungSoo’s hand on his own – the other boy was holding SungYeol’s hand tightly not allowing him to change the station. They wrestled for a few seconds trying to gain the upper hand, both of them feeling amazing because of the little skinship they had (yet none of them would admit it aloud that they felt good because of the touch) but then SungYeol managed to take his hand from MyungSoo’s grasp as he needed to change the gear.

“Why did you even want to go with me? I should have ignored you when you asked me to take you with me” _But I just couldn’t. _SungYeol sighed.

“Why, why, why, fine if you don’t want me here then just pull over and I’ll get out – I won’t be bothering you” MyungSoo was diggingg a hole in SungYeols’s head with his sharp gaze.

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that - it’s nice to have you close to me” the driver sent a short look at MyungSoo before he turned to look at the road again.

The other sat back in his seat and looked through the window with his chin supported in his hand as he murmured: “Fine, just listen to that crappy music of yours”

***

A loud “I’m home” indicated that they walked into SungYeol’s family flat. Next second a tiny woman appeared from a room to the left, which seemed to be the kitchen.

“Aawww my son is here!” She rushed to hug and kiss her baby. A second later, a very tall boy appeared in the room too, grinning and patting SungYeol’s back but his eyes immediately wandered towards another unexpected guest when he asked:

“Who’s that?”

“DaeYeol, watch your language!”

“Ahm, mum it’s… MyungSoo he’s my…” Yeol looked at the other boy not knowing what to say – the son of my employer? The prick that bothers me to death but somehow, for reasons unknown, I still care about him?

“Friend “ MyungSoo ended for the other.

“Nice to meet you, MyungSoo” she said as MyungSoo bowed politely but then she seemed a bit nervous and exchanged sights with her other son, Daeyeol, who asked:

“Are you his friend-friend I mean like…just a friend ?”

MyungSoo almost immediately understood the whole confusion as them being intimidated because of his background; he smiled and confirmed

“Yes”

“Oh that’s…nice” said SungYeol’s mother “Sit down, I’ll bring something to eat. DaeYeol will you help me?” And both of them disappeared in the kitchen. When they made sure the boys can’t hear them, SungYeol’s mother shook her head and said:

“I don’t think they’re just friends”

“neither do I” concluded suspiciously DaeYeol.

They had a nice dinner during which SungYeol’s mother and brother didn’t miss their opportunity to embarrass SungYeol bringing back some funny and intimidating stories from his past making the latter choke on rice, water and generally anything he had in his mouth at a given moment.

SungYeol blushing, choking, panicking and covering his face in embarrassment – MyungSoo found all of that just too sweet and he couldn’t take his eyes off the older boy almost throughout the whole meal and that fact did not remain unnoticed by SungYeol’s relatives who were giving each other signs of mutual understanding that there’s something going on between the two boys; SungYeol in turn, took advantage of every little moment when MyungSoo wasn’t looking at him to send some gestures over to his relatives meaning “I’ll kill you, I swear!”

When DaeYeol proposed to watch some family photos SungYeol jumped up and almost shouted:

“Oh it’s getting late! We’ll do the shopping for you mom and get going”

MyungSoo who was constantly grinning because of the atmosphere during the dinner, was taken aback by this unexpected remark and was thinking the same thing which was said by SungYeol’s mother, just seconds later:

“Leaving already?”

“Yes. Mom, maybe I would stay overnight but MyungSoo is the president’s son and I don’t…”

MyungSoo flinched at the word ‘president’. He immediately looked at the clock on the wall and felt like something heavy and unpleasant spread over his stomach - it was 7pm.

“Where’s my phone?” MyungSoo panicked which made him look a bit ridiculous at that moment

“Maybe you left it in the car, what about it?”

“I was supposed to be home by 6 o’clock but I forgot to tell you…There’s the appointment and.. oh my god” MyungSoo put his hands on both sides of his head. Seeing that, SungYeol’s mother got worried and instructed SungYeol to take MyungSoo back as soon as possible and she was expressing her words of sorry and then MyungSoo was sorry, too saying that it wasn’t their fault and that the only one to blame is him. And soon they were in the hall putting on their shoes.

“Ah right! Mom, here” SungYeol was handing her an envelope “It’s for school fees and living expenses”

“SungYeol we’re fine, we’ll ma-“

“Mom, don’t make me feel more embarrassed in front of my friend” SungYeol asked her sincerely but with a faint smile on his face and only then did the woman take the money.

“I’ll be sure to visit you soon” he said kissing her cheek.

As a witness of this scene MyungSoo felt somewhat uncomfortable. The sudden wave of sympathy towards this poor woman who prepared such a feast for them made MyungSoo feel guilty that maybe he ate too much, since they aren’t able to make a decent living without SungYeol’s support and that they depended on SungYeol’s help… And SungYeol… A boy only few years older than MyungSoo, was able to, despite the hardships of life, somehow sacrifice himself to earn money to help his family… and then MyungSoo thought about himself and how he takes his perfect situation for granted and behaves like a dick to other people and he felt like crying. Something was squeezing his insides making him realise the obvious truth, which he had been oblivious to. How on earth could he live like a stupid moron through 18 years? To think of it now, he has probably never told his father that he is thankful, he never gave anyone anything – he was only demanding and taking grudges when his wishes weren’t granted… And to add to that, he forgot about the meeting today and his father’s request for him to be at home... In a few hours they’ll be back and his father will be furious as usual and MyungSoo… no, today he won’t be harsh and proud - and will definitely say that he is truly sorry and that … that he’s thankful and… - tears were forcing their way out of his eyes and he tried to hold them with all his might when he heard

“MyungSoo?”

He looked around: Sungyeol was already sitting in the car and was looking at MyungSoo with concerned eyes through the open window at the passenger’s side.

“Aren’t we in a hurry?”

MyungSoo hurriedly got into the front seat and closed the door behind; currently, he was looking for his phone desperately as if his life depended on it. He wasn't paying attention to anything else when he saw Sungyeol leaning down towards his…_his crotch?! _MyungSoo immediately pushed himself into the seat as much as he could almost pulling himself up on his hands – one on the window glass and other on driver’s seat. He was so shocked to see SungYeols head moving down, that the almost shouted in unnaturally high voice:

“W-What are you doing?!” His heart was beating so fast that he was sure he was going to die in a second and he literally felt the blood hitting his body with every beat of his heart.

“There’s… here you are!” SungYeol lifted his head grinning proudly as he handed MyungSoo his phone.

“IDIOT!!” MyungSoo shouted and pouted after having pushed surprised Sungyeol back.

“What? What did I do?” SungYeol was pretending to be surprised but deep down in his mind he was already saving the memories of him being able to get closer to MyungSoo. As if he even needed a reason to move closer to anyone.

MyungSoo was holding his chest while looking through the window, when said:

“Just drive, you … “

“What, are you seriously going to call me names now? I’ve found your phone and I think that what I deserve now is praise not scolding”

“…”

“MyungSoo likes taking grudges~~ and he’s so-“ SungYeol was teasing MyungSoo by singing some stupid verses when:

“I don’t like taking grudges, okay?!”

“Myungsoo doesn’t like taking grudges but he’s such a baby~~” SungYeol didn’t stop

“Yah!”

“MyungSoo likes ordering people saying Yah yah yah~~” Sungyeol was using his lovely screams during yah yah yah part, which made MyungSoo laugh sincerely and after that he started:

“SungYeol likes pissing people off and he screams like a girl~~~”

“Myungsoo likes ugly girls~~~”

“SungYeol likes girls with hairy legs and smelly feet~~ hahahahaha”

“Myungsoo is a girl with hairy legs and smelly feet~~”

After a short moment of silence MyungSoo asked tilting his head and looking at Sungyeol with his dark eyes:

“Do you like me then?” never in his life would he imagine himself asking this question; he was surprised at the words popping out of his mouth but, what he saw the next moment, couldn’t have been compared to his ‘stupid’ (as he himself considered it that way) question.

Sungyeol almost hit a pedestrian crossing the street - he had to take a sharp turn to pass the walking man and, the next moment they were almost hitting a lamp post, another sharp turn in the opposite side and somehow the car ended up on the right track but both of them almost froze at what happened. Everything was happening so fast and Myungsoo was so dumbfounded that he even forgot to scream for his life.

As the car was gaining speed again SungYeol said:

“And that is why you should not speak to the driver and distract him, go to sleep or something, I’ll wake you up as soon as we reach your house”

MyungSoo decided not to dig deeper into the unanswered question and said:

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep… My dad and DongWoo must be furious… Actually, I got 32 missed calls..”

“I guess I’ll have to go with you and try apologising to your father or Dongwoo, huh? I’ll tell them it was my fault and-”

“What? No! You can’t do that! It-it… why should you take all the blame when it was me who insisted on going with you…” Sungyeol was opening his mouth to say something but MyungSoo stopped him “I’ll deal with my problems myself” and he thought that this statement sounded too harsh so he added quickly “I’m not a child you know…” he took a peek at Sungyeol and .. what was that? Was that _disappointment_? 

“Okay, but promise me that you’ll give me a call or at least text me after you’ve finished the conversation with your father, will you?”

_Will you worry about me? _Was the only question roaming in MyungSoo’s head as he felt something fluffy filling him again “Okay, promise” he smiled contented.

The chilly autumn evening was getting dark when they reached MyungSoo’s home. MyungSoo was about to get out from the car when SungYeol’s phone rang; the older took the call and made a sign at MyungSoo indicating that he wants the younger to wait in the car.

“Hm, WooHyun-ah, what’s going on? Why? Don’t do that, I’ll take you there. Sure, it’s not a problem. I’ll be at your place soon, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, yeah, aha okay~ see you soon, yeah”

SungYeol looked at MyungSoo; he was hurt that the other was probably going to be punished and that it’s all because of him – how stupid he was not to inform DongWoo himself about their trip – maybe then the secretary would have told him about the time deadline for MyungSoo for today. He was just opening his mouth to apologisewhen MyungSoo started first not allowing him to say much as the blond boy was leaving the car already:

“Wish me luck”

“Remember about your promise!” Sungyeol shouted after MyungSoo closed the door and the latter turned around and showed an okay sign.

Sungyeol promised himself not to worry until he receives a message from MyungSoo and he drove towards WooHyun’s place.

*** 


	5. 5

“MyungSoo!”

Myungsoo flickered as soon as he heard Dongwoo’s voice. “What’s wrong with you? I told you that your-“

“I’m sorry” Myungsoo bowed, which made Dongwoo stop; his eyes widened in surprise when he heard what he heard; _Myungsoo's apologising?_ He closed his mouth and shook his head as he thought he had hallucinations.

“Is he…very mad?”

Dongwoo was an angel and he couldn’t be angry for Myungsoo any more when he knew that the boy is going to receive a hard time from his father in a moment; he sighed and said “Yes… He’s waiting for you in the office”

MyungSoo bowed towards Dongwoo again and rushed upstairs to his father’s office leaving Dongwoo dumbfounded.

As soon as he opened the door, he started:

“Dad I’m so-“

“Be quiet!”

Myungsoo stopped, paralysed by his father’s angry voice, which has never been so harsh before. 

“So that’s your revenge for me not buying you your own car? So you think you can make a laughing stock out of your father?”

“Dad I-“

“I’m not going to play games with a kid MyungSoo. Was granting one favour to your father too much for you? I guess you don’t need a father, huh? Fine, fine, just keep this situation in mind when you are going to ask me for something! If you don’t like it here then maybe I should send you to USA and teach you some life“

MyungSoo darted his eyes at his father and felt that the time had stopped for a moment, his heart was beating in slow motion; _USA USA USA_ was roaming in his head and it made him fall to his knees:

‘Dad… I beg you, please… I’m sorry, I’m sorry” – Myungsoo was bowing with each sorry he said, he wasn't used to apologising - not to mention apologising on his knees - he always felt that apologising was somewhat hurting his pride, but this time, he forgot about it all looking at the floor as tears were flowing from his eyes on the expensive carpet “I’m sorry, I really forgot about it! I-“

Surprised, he stopped when he felt his father’s arms picking him up from the floor and then he saw his father's face, which wasn't angry any more but concerned. His father's hands're resting on MyungSoo’s arms: “Son what is happening with you? I don’t remember when was the last time you said sorry not to mention seeing you cry” 

“N-nothing... I-I’m, I’m-m sorry! I’ll try not to disappoint you from now on just.. don’t send me anywhere”

His father chuckled and having caressed his son’s hair he brought him closer in a hug saying “don’t worry, I won’t send you anywhere. I need to monitor you, you brat”

“Okay, but that’s enough of hugging” Myungsoo was getting free from his father’s embrace and leaving the room hearing his father’s sincere laugh and feeling that his face is red from embarrassment.

As he was walking towards his own room he heard Dongwoo talking on a phone in a serious voice

“What do you mean he had an accident? What? Is he…alive?”

MyungSoo hold dead in his trucks. The only thing that pops into his mind now is Sungyeol – didn’t he promise to take WooHyun somewhere? For the second time this evening, he felt that the time has stopped and he could bet with anyone that his heart stopped beating, too for a moment just to start beating again with an incredible speed as the dose of adrenaline was released into his body. He turned around and run outside praying that everything was fine.

Leaving the house in a light t-shirt as he was only able to put his shoes on, he didn’t feel the cold air outside - his mind was preoccupied with other things. He picked his phone - _shit low battery_ \- but he managed to dial Sungyeol and begged: ”please please please pick up” while he was running like crazy and he didn’t even know where was he going. “Shit!” he shouted as he heard the answer machine after some time and he tried calling again with tears obstructing him the view in front of him. Suddenly, the beep sound in the phone was gone and MyungSoo almost screamed feeling that a heavy burden got released from his chest “Sungyeol! are you okay?!” but nobody was answering; Myungsoo looked at his phone and realised that the beeping sound stopped because the battery was dead. He screamed out of helplessness but didn’t stop running. 

“SungYeol-ah! SungYeol-ah!” he was doubting that he’ll ever find the place of the accident and at the same time was cursing himself for not knowing where SungYeol lived. He slowed his pace as he reached a familiar place – he was at the Banpo bridge. He sat down on the concrete and buried his head in his arms.

In the meantime SungYeol was walking out of the bathroom after a shower. He checked his phone and was surprised to see two missed calls. But he was happy that MyungSoo remembered his promise and he decided not to wait until Myungsoo calls for the third time and immediately called him back. But he heard that Myungsoo’s phone was out of reach or something so he dialled the number again after a while but with the same result.

"Oh well" he thought and shrugged his arms but a slight grain of worry got implemented in his heart. He made his bed and after completing that task he called Myungsoo again - with the same result for the third time. He looked at the clock – it was already late so maybe Myung, that kiddo, went to sleep? He shrugged when his phone vibrated – it was DongWoo.

“Mmm?”

“Is Myungsoo with you?”

“No, why? He’s not at home?”

“Yeah, he left his jacket and his phone is turned off; I don’t know where he is, I called Jong but he’s not at his place either" 

SungYeol had millions of questions in his head right now: why would MyungSoo leave like that? Was his father too harsh on him? Is he stupid or what? But he decided not to waste any more time.

“I’ll look for him”

“Thanks, call me as soon as you know something”

SungYeol wore the first clothes that came in his hand, took a spare jacket for Myungsoo and left his place in a hurry.

He decided to give the other a call as he was driving out of the parking lot into the street. “Shit, it’s still turned off… Myungie, where are you, huh? Just where could you be?” he was talking to himself while taking another turn not knowing where exactly he was driving and realising that finding MyungSoo now should be compared to a miracle, as the boy may be anywhere… Where does MyungSoo spend his free time? SungYeol wished he had known more about the daily routine of this kid, his hobbies and habits…

“Aish!” he was hitting the steering wheel with his one hand and looking around as he was driving and thinking: _This late at night, where could he be, this late at night? Drinking maybe?_ “Drinking?” he said this aloud to himself and it seemed that he had an idea where MyungSoo could be. He turned left on the red light and speed up to reach the very place where they were together not long ago.

***

Myungsoo was freezing cold now after sitting on the cold ground for over an hour and having cried all the tears out. He was mindlessly staring at the river in front of him, his phone held firmly in one of his hands. He saw a light approaching from the back so he turned his head round and almost got blinded by the lights but he was curious who on earth could come to this place at this late hour, so he tried to obstruct the ray of light with his arm by covering his eyes.

Sungyeol was already calling DongWoo

“I found him” he said and threw the phone away to the passenger’s seat, took the jacket and rushed out of the car towards a small hunched figure sitting on the concrete.

“MyungSoo!” he ran a bit to reach the other faster.

“S-sungyeol?!” Myungsoo got on his feet but next moment he was falling because his freezing feet felt numb - luckily, Sungyeol was there to catch the boy before he fell to the ground.

“You’re alive!” Myungsoo couldn’t take his eyes off Sungyeol’s face which was now covered in a shade of surprise at what the younger was blabbering.

“Why would I be dead?” he put the jacket around Myungsoo’s arms “You’re freezing cold, you idiot , hat are you doing here at this late hour?!”

“SungYeol!” Myungsoo unexpectedly jumped to hug the older boy which made the other totally confused and a bit intimidated the seconds after – all because of his racing heart – he was afraid that Myungsoo, whose face was now buried in his chest, may feel the crazy beat of his heart. He wanted to drown it out somehow so he started unnaturally loud after clearing his throat:

“MyungSoo, you can’t disappear like tha-“

“Shut up Sungyeol, you are still here for me so just cut the crap, will you?”

“For your information, I’d prefer to be sleeping now in a warm bed and not standing in this freezing cold weather.” As he was finishing the sentence he felt that MyungSoo’s embrace was getting weaker so he thought that maybe, again, he said something wrong. “MyungSoo…” he said turning around after MyungSoo who was walking towards the car not looking at SungYeol, but the latter managed to catch the leaving boy’s hand “I’m sorry, you know that I didn’t mean it.”

“…”

“Myungsoo likes taking grudges~~”

That made Myungsoo chuckle, and the boy which was pouting a moment ago was now trying to hit Sungyeol, who managed to dodge and ran away while MyungSoo was trying to catch him; both're laughing and screaming like crazy dorks. Finally when both of them were tired they decided to get back to the car and MyungSoo, after many considerations and recalling the previous situation when he had asked the other about the girls, waited until they stopped at the red light and asked a question, looking at his own lap:

“Can I sleep over at your place today?”

“Y-yeah” said Sungyeol blushing, happy that MyungSoo was staring at his own lap and not at SungYeol’s face.

“Thanks” MyungSoo was already looking forward to see Sungyeol’s place and spend some time with him – time outside of the car.

They reached the place – a small old block of flats where you entered each flat from the staircase which was outside the building. They reached the door with an old number 27 on it and Sungyeol entered the code. Myungsoo found himself in a small place with only one room and a kitchenette; the furniture wasn’t flashy but it wasn’t in bad condition either. There were many posters with cars on the walls and some toy-cars on the shelves, too. There was a small tv and a coffee table with laptop on it and some cushions around the table; It was a bit cramped but very cosy and clean. MyungSoo’s eyes wandered around the room in awe until they rested on the bed with pink sheets.

“Pink?” MyungSoo asked almost disgusted

“What?” Sungyeol shrugged his shoulders “I like pink. What’s your favourite colour?” he asked walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

“Hmmm… Black I guess” said MyungSoo mindlessly “Would you mind if I sat on the bed?”

“No, feel free to do what you want…Hm, do you like ramen?” Sungyeol asked confused “I’ve got some rice and kimchi, too”

“Just ramen is fine” answered MyungSoo and he started digging his hands under the duvet as he felt something hard underneath. When he reached the thing in question he took it from under the cover and read the label: _lube. _He choked and threw the bottle away feeling that his whole face was burning and the sound made SungYeol look around, and when the other noticed what happened he started panicking and blushed, too.

“It’s…Not-“ the tall boy started

“Forget about it” 

SungYeol turned his back to MyungSoo again and made a sour face not being able to believe in this stupid situation “Can I… have a shower before-?”

Sungyeol jumped and turned to MyungSoo again asking a bit shocked and intimidated “B-before what?”

“Before we eat?”

“Ah” Sungyeol felt even more embarrassed “yeah..NO! WAIT!” he shouted and rushed to reach the bathroom before MyungSoo “I-I’ll better check if…if” he was so confused – MyungSoo found it cute and only smiled at the older boy nodding his head. In a few moments Sungyeol went out of the bathroom and invited MyungSoo in, saying “take your time”

While MyungSoo was in the bathroom SungYeol facepalmed himself a few times and looked around the room to hide some other weird things that MyungSoo may later found – his eyes rested on the laptop and he jumped towards it like a starving beast.

“Sungyeol!” the tall boy heard a plea coming from the bathroom and answered in panic “MyungSoo whatever you saw there, it-it’s not mine it’s… It’s Woohyun’s! He sleeps over sometimes!”

“No, can you give me something to sleep in?” MyungSoo showed his wet head through the bathroom door and Sungyeol found this view way too captivating - he didn’t know why, but he just had to stare at that white face covered in blonde wet strands of hair.

“Sungyeol?”

“A right” he jumped and took some clothes from the closet “here you are”

“Thanks” MyungSoo disappeared behind the bathroom door just to reappear again, this time wearing an oversized t-shirt and baggy trousers.

So they ate the ramen and talked about what happened from the moment that MyungSoo had left the car in front of his house.

MyungSoo yawned and stretched his hands, he felt that his eyes were puffy because of the tears and because he was tired but he didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to talk to Sungyeol, look at SungYeol, laugh with Sungyeol more as he didn’t know when they could spend time together like that.

“It’s time to sleep” Sungyeol stood up from the chair “ You take the bed and-“

“No, it’s your bed, come on, I’ll sleep…” Myungsoo looked around and after finding nothing he could sleep on, he ended “…on the floor”

“No, you are my guest and besides you’re the president's son...“

“No, don’t look at me through my fathe-“

“Okay let’s just sleep together”

Myungsoo smiled and immediately jumped on the bed. “I’m sleeping next to the wall”

SungYeol turned off the light and went to bed lying down next to Myungsoo. For some time they didn’t speak to each other and that situation and everything made them feel so awkward and SungYeol finally come up with something so he asked:

“maybe I should turn the tv on?”

“Yeah”

So he found a remote and turned the tv on, currently ‘chingu’ was on air and they both felt content with that. While watching they exchanged some comments and started feeling less awkward and even joked a bit again during the commercials until there was an erotic sound and some condoms commercial was on. Myungsoo opened his mouth and become stiffed while Sungyeol found something extremely interesting at the ceiling. God, those 30 seconds were probably the longest in their lives but after some time Myungsoo asked:

“Sungyeol.. Can I ask you a personal question?”

“I guess, what do you want to know?’”

After a moment of silence there was the question

“Have you ever done that?”

“Done what?”

“You know… THAT”

”ah… but you ask about top-… I mean, of course" he clered his throat "I’ve done it a few times, and you?”

“I’ve got a blowjob once”

SungYeol couldn’t help but started coughing at that sudden confession

“Are you ok?” MyungSoo rested his body on the elbows

“M-m Yeah… So… How old were you?”

MyungSoo thought for a moment “...it was about a year ago and what about you, when have you done it last time?"

“Ah, it was some time before I started working for your father, but it was stupid I was drunk and it was all because of WooHyun”

“You were drunk? How do you know that.. that, you know, that there won’t be a baby out of it?”

“hahahaha let’s say I’m just 100% sure about it” (Hey you know guys can’t get pregnant)

“How can you be so sure?”

“Let’s just say that I am okay? I don’t want to go back to it now”

“oh.. so… but I guess you must be popular with girls”

“I thought the same about you!” Sungyeol laughed “Yaaah! take those cold feet off me!”

“Hahaha but they’re so cold and you’re so warm, what to do?” MyungSoo was rubbing his feet on SungYeol’s bare legs as he was wearing short pajama trousers.

“So all of that was to distract my attention?! Move to the wall” SungYeol pushed Myungsoo and held him still with his knee, which made Myungsoo scream in pain but still laughing and trying to get back at Sungyeol; they were wrestling a bit until Sungyeol put his arm over MyungSoo and hold him tightly until the latter’s breath became stable, indicating that he had fallen asleep. 


	6. 6

In the morning, MyungSoo opened his eyes just to find himself lying on other boy’s arm with his own arm and leg stretched across the older’s body. The latter was lying on his back with one hand stretched under myungSoo’s neck and other resting on his stomach. His eyes closed, lips slightly parted and his slow, regular breaths - MyungSoo thought that he had never seen a more beautiful scene before. He felt a sudden urge to do something, _anything_, but whatever came to his mind just didn’t seem appropriate; firstly, because he's afraid that Sungyeol might simply wake up. Secondly, and most importantly - because MyungSoo had no idea how to muster up his courage _to do anything to a guy. _

He just realised that he was staring at the other with an opened mouth and a dry throat and it was the very moment that he swallowed and reached his hand to touch one of these flawless milky cheeks when he heard that somebody has entered the code to the flat and opened the front door.

“Yeollie~ wake up~! Your pimp is here with breakfaaaaaaaaaaaaawhooaaahahahhahaha did I miss something?” Woohyun cracked up and started unpacking what he had brought onto the kitchenette counter as if nothing really happened.

SungYeol and MyungSoo looked at each other and immediately jumped at the opposite sides of the bed trying to explain the whole situation (SungYeol being exceptionally surprised, since he has just woken up).

“I guess I’ll leave the food for you, and you better call me after you say goodbye to your lover” Woohyun winked in a bit too exaggerated way and directed his steps towards the door

“Wait, no, don’t go-“ SungYeol tried to catch his friend’s hand

“Yeah, what do you think that we’re… gay or something?” MyungSoo started and his question made Woohyun halt; for a second, his face looked like he was thinking about something he wanted to say but in the end he answered “Yeah?”

“Well, we’re not!” Myungsoo was still glaring straight into Woohyun’s eyes - a fact which made him unable to notice a hint of disappointment on Sungyeol's face.

“Well, you should probably speak for yourself, MyungSoo” the greasy guy snorted, amused.

“What?” Sungyeol and Myungsoo asked at the same time

“What what? I’m just telling you not to mess up with this dude here or you’ll regret that” WooHyun pointed his finger at SungYeol who, although was still in the process of waking up, was able to feel alerted at what he just heard.

“Woohyun!” Sungyeol started, but WooHyun kind of didn't pay attention to his friend as he continued his thought:

“Myungsoo I don’t have anything towards you but... just.... I want you to know that I won’t give SungYeol to just anyone”

“Yah! You idiot, I’m still here!” Sungyeol was shaking Woohyun’s hand frantically as if that would help him shake off the embarrassment he was going through.

“I know, and I won’t take your best friend from you, you don’t have to worry about that” MyungSoo smirked.

SungYeol groaned and ruffled his hair “That’s enough you fuckers, I can’t listen to this anymore!” he rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and left the two alone.

“Myungsoo we are okay, aren’t we?”

“Sure. It’s just normal that you worry about your best friend... no, wait, is he really your friend? Why were you talking about you being a pimp?” MyungSoo grinned as he was gesticulating and frowning as if he was trying to understand something although he knew it was a joke from the very beginning - he just wanted to change the mood. WooHyun didn't have to answer as them both started grinning at each other, happy that they're good.

Woohyun changed his mind and stayed and they both started preparing breakfast while joking and laughing like nothing had ever happened. Soon, Yeol came back from the bathroom; although he was still a bit offended he remained as handsome as a always and Myungsoo couldn’t stop looking and his driver: the other’s damp hair, which was covering his forehead, and his sparkling chocolate-brown eyes seemed ethereal; and even with his mouth full of food he looked like a freaking model; as if that wasn't enough, Sungyeol’s lisping voice made MyungSoo's heart melt a thousand times during the breakfast. To make it short, the blond boy was nothing but amazed by the other's appeal and so he ended up not eating almost a bite therefore after SungYeol and WooHyun finished Sungyeol asked

“Aren’t you going to eat that?”

“Wha? Amm... No” Myungsoo lied and, with a despair in his eyes he watched how Sungyeol took away his bowl and devoured its content.

“Myunghshoo g’ake aw shoue I’ll drive yough back’ome” said Sungyeol with his mouth full and MyungSoo did as he was told.

***

“See you tomorrow before 8 am, MyungSoo!”

MyungSoo waved and waited until the car was out of his sight, turned around and went back home.

He couldn’t get rid of the gloomy feelings he had now as he was alone in his own room. The thought of Sungyeol having fun with Woohyun refused to leave his head. He sat at the desk and took out his books in order to study for tomorrow’s English test but he couldn’t stop thinking about Sungyeol - his smile, his bickering, his voice, his laugh, his scent…

He took his phone and texted Jong:

_“Hi Jongie, what does it mean when you can’t stop thinking about somebody?” _

_“Annyeong~~ who is this special person? *o*”_

_“It’s me, you dork, don’t you have my number saved already?”_

_“You idiot! I’m not asking about the owner of this number but the person you are thinking about!!”_

_“I don’t know Jongie… is it ok when a guy likes…another guy?”_

_"Have you fallen for A GUY?! OMO who is he? Do I know him? What are you doing now? Maybe you want me to come over?”_

_“No.. I was just thinking if that is okay to like a guy…”_

_“I don’t see anything wrong in falling in love be it with a girl or a boy”_

_“Heh, I don’t know what to do… I’m going crazy”_

_“Get a hold of yourself, study for the test and we’ll talk tomorrow, hm? We could ask Sungyeol to give us a ride somewhere nice so that we can talk, okay?”_

MyungSoo’s heart fluttered at the sight of his driver's name being brought up and he buried his head in his arms almost hitting the desk with his forehead in the process.

*** 

“Hi MyungSoo, ready for school today?” Sungyeol was sending an _adorable _gummy smile towards MyungSoo who was getting into the car, “would you like to have a ride with me after school? I thought that maybe I could teach you something”

“Really? Oh, but I was supposed to meet with Jong after school “ MyungSoo saw that Sungyeol was faking a smile when he said, “It’s fine, we can learn some other time”

“Maybe I’ll meet up with Jong right after school so that we could meet in the evening? Isn’t it better to learn to drive when it’s dark?”

“Well theoretically..”

“Then deal! So what are you going to do when I’m at school?” MyungSoo always wanted to ask this question

“Usually, I just drive around or sleep hehe because I need to wake up early to drive you to school”

“Oh…”

“But don’t worry, I like it this way”

“Sungyeol, can you promise me one thing?”

“Me? Like what?”

“Mmmm… Could you just wait for me at the parking lot?” MyungSoo didn’t know why he had such a strange request towards the other

“THE WOLE DAY?! Why would I do that? Are you crazy? I haven’t eaten breakfast yet, do you want me to starve to death? I wouldn’t do that even for Woohyun, my brother, even my late father, just hell no!" He laughed.

“So at least bring me some bubble tea during the lunch break – I’ll pick it up from the parking lot, hm?”

“I think I liked you more when you were an asshole” SungYeol parked the car in front of the school and sighed pretending like he's complaining but in fact he was barely holding back a grin. 

“Hahahaha does it mean that you agree?”

“okay” Sungyeol sighed but somewhere deep in his heart he was more than eager to grant this request.

“Thanks, then see you at lunch break!” MyungSoo left the car and walked towards the school.

*** 

When the bell announced the beginning of the lunch break, MyungSoo grabbed his jacket and run to the parking lot. He knew that SungYeol was already there - he saw him as he wasn't able to focus and had been peeking out of the window the whole morning. When he reached the car, a bit exshausted due to the fact that he was running like crazy, he heard SungYeol joking:

“Did you miss me that much?” the tall guy was waiting for the other, leaning against the car. 

“Well… Actually I was carving for the bubble tea” MyungSoo teased, he wanted to say that yes he missed Sungyeol like crazy but he was afraid to do so, actually, he was afraid of his own feelings towards the older boy. He wasn’t sure if what he felt was _normal, _to be honest, just a few months ago he would definitely make fun of… of people of this kind as he considered them freaks, so how was that possible that he himself was about to become one of those people… Putting his thoughts aside, he inserted the thick straw into the cup and took a really really big sip and closed his eyes due to the amazing taste in his mouth. When he opened them again he saw SungYeol standing as if he was intimidated, looking at him with a bit scarred and hazy eyes and …was he blushing?

“Is there something on my face?” Myungsoo was confused and walked towards the car to look at his reflection in the car window, but to his surprise everything seemed to be perfectly fine with him, so he faced his driver and watched him suspiciously.

SungYeol‘s heart was now racing like crazy; he had just imagined MyungSoo’s hot, wet lips stretching around his cock and sucking it gently while looking directly into Sungyeol’s eyes in the process and he felt something growing in his pants. When he saw MyungSoo licking his lips again and opening his mouth to take another sip through the straw he couldn’t help but had to grab the cup from MyungSoo’s hands (jesus, it was the middle of the day, in the parking in front of the school and he had a boner because of this stupid but hot, extremely hot, blond guy).

“Wait a minute” he mumbled as he took out the straw and get rid of the lid which he threw to the ground “here” he handed the cup back to MyungSoo “I guess it’s better to drink it the normal way, huh?”

“Hey, why did you do that?” MyungSoo was confused - what had gotten into the other that he behaved in such a strange way.

“Stop complaining! And for your information that was your last bubble tea! What are you to drink such things?”

“What’s wrong with yo-“

“Just go, go already or you’ll miss your lunch” Sungyeol was pushing MyungSoo towards school not really knowing what the hell was happening with him or why he got so turned on by this dork drinking freaking bubble tea? _oh those hollows in his cheeks,_ a sudden thought stroked him and he pushed MyungSoo even harder almost screaming “Go! Go! I’ll pick you up later!”

He went back into the car and massaged his temples trying to calm down and search for an explanation to the whole situation. 

*** 

“So what’s with the guy you’ve fallen for, huh? Tell me I’m dying to know!” Jong was impatiently waiting for his friend to tell him everything with the tiniest details.

“I think it’s best if I tell you his name.. then you’ll know everything… however, it’s such a stupid situation, I don’t know what to do…”

“First just tell me who he is”

“It’s… SungYeol” Myungsoo sighed stirring the soup in front of him instead of eating.

“your superhandsome driver?” with his eyes on the verge of popping out, Jong watched his friend nod “Well… he’s really good-looking so I’m not surprised but-“

“It’s not only about his looks, Jong… It’s… just him. I don’t know, when he smiles I feel that my heart is growing and I want to make him smile everyday… He's such a good guy! He cares for people and can brighten my mood easily and he’s so determined and responsible and helps his family and he never complains… I know it sounds strange but, I feel that I’m changing for the better when I’m with him, you know? And I would like to give everything to him just to make him happy... You know, lately, I’ve been worrying about him that-” MyungSoo stopped when he saw his best friend Jongie staring at him with a jaw dropped.

“What?”

“MyungSoo, I think that you must be sick or you have really fallen for SungYeollie-hyung like, head over heels man”

“But you are not helping me! What should I do? I’m helpless” he ruffled his hair in desperation.

“Don’t worry, MyungSoo-ah, I’ll talk with WooHyun-hyung and try to come up with a solution!”

“Why would you talk to WooHyun?”

“Isn’t he Yeollie-hyung’s best friend?” Jong shrugged his shoulders

*** 

The time for their evening meeting was approaching fast and both of them were stressed; SungYeol couldn’t get the images from the parking place out of his head and MyungSoo was constantly checking on his looks and changing his clothes. Finally, the younger almost died of a heart attack when he received a text in which SungYeol was telling him to come down as he was waiting in front of the house.

MyungSoo gulped and did as he was told. Just after closing the front door behind him, he felt something heavy in his stomach as various doubts crossed his mind – did he try too hard with his looks? In the end, they were only going to spend some time in a car for god’s sake. For a second MyungSoo considered turning back and not meeting SungYeol at all but eventually, he had to move forward as he saw the other getting out of the car and waving at him.

“MyungSoo!” he was waving like crazy and when the boy in question approached the car he added, “I like your hair” which made MyungSoo blush.

He only mumbled, “thanks” more to himself than to the older and quickly got into the car. He was surprised to see that the car was much cleaner than last time when they drove to SungYeol’s hometown and yesterday when SungYeol was driving him back and ..

“What’s with the smell?” MyungSoo asked

“WooHyun insisted on cleaning my car today I don’t know what’d gotten into him”

“Well, did you tell him that the president’s son was going to drive this car?”

“Well.. To think about it, I could have mentioned that by accident” SungYeol made an innocent face while thinking about thousands of times he prattled about his today's meeting to Woohyun.

“Yeah, right" MyungSoo didn't believe him "I can already see you begging Woohyun offering him God-knows-what for this favour”

“hahaha I guess you know something about me”

“So where are we going?”

“There’s a nice old marketplace not far away.... it’s wide and empty – just a perfect spot for us”

MyungSoo shivered because as much as he knew what they were going to do, it sounded like there was a hidden meaning in SungYeol’s utterance.

After a short time, they reached the destination and SungYeol looked at MyungSoo who was getting excited and smiled:

“Okay, so get out, we have to change seats” and after they did so and closed the door SungYeol turned down the radio and asked “So, you know how to do it? The left is-“

“SungYeol” MyungSoo gave the other a look saying I-was-not-born-yesterday “I know about that stuff, I thought you were going to show me how to do other things like, you know, some tricks”

SungYeol laughed at the word _tricks_ “Okay so …we could try some drifting, but you have to fasten your seatbelt” 

Myungsoo only rolled his eyes

“Come on” Sungyeol nagged, “we’ll have to drive fast and it will be shaky. So after you gain enough speed you have to pull up the handbreak with your one hand and turn the steering wheel sharply with your other hand, got it? But don’t forget about accelerating all the time, okay?”

MyungSoo only nodded and couldn’t wait for the start of the lesson and a shiver of excitement run through his body when he heard SungYeol's voice “So you see that lamp post over there? That’s the place when the fun starts”

“Okay! So here I go!” MyungSoo felt great as the car was gaining speed, he didn’t leve the lamp post from his sight and when SungYeol gave him a hint, “now” he tried to do everything that Sungyeol told him before but the car ended up halting with and incredible screech and the two boys leaning forward just to be pushed back into their seats again. MyungSoo was shocked as he didn’t get what went wrong and on top of that Sungyeol was laughing.

“You forgot about acceleration! And also…“ Sungyeol took MyungSoo’s hand – it was so unexpected – the blond looked at Sungyeol in surprise but the other was just placing Myungsoo’s hand on another spot on the steering wheel, “…if you place your hand more to the right, it should be easier to turn left, youknow”

MyungSoo could swear that the older was trying hard to drag the moment when his hand was on Myungsoo’s hand - something Myungsoo didn’t object to as in fact, he was more than happy about the touch.

That’s how they spent the evening. Myungsoo was happy about every little skinship he received from Sungyeol and SungYeol was more than happy to be able to touch the other from time to time, even though the touches were restricted to MyungSoo's hands only. Reluctantly, they both had to admit that it was time to go back (both of them considered the amount of time that they spent together too short) and as the last request for the day MyungSoo asked:

“So... on our way back home, will you show me again your skills in the street?”

“You want that?”

“Yeah”

“well, I don’t know. Giving a show is kind of expensive~~” Sungyeol gave MyungSoo a look.

“Ok what do you want?”

“Hmmm… you will grant my one wish one day”

“And that’s all? But what kind of a wish?”

“I don’t know yet but I’ll come up with something for sure” Sungyeol grinned

“Fine” Myungsoo decided to take a risk and agree to that weird request.

A few moments later, they were rushing through already empty streets. Sungyeol couldn't help but grin whenever Myungsoo expressed his joy and excitement, until something caught Sungyeol's eye...


	7. 7

“You see these two cars behind us...?”

Myungsoo almost turned around in his seat to be able to see clearly

“...I think they want to have a bit of fun with us” Sungyeol was so excited right now and a big uncontrollable grin appeared on his face; seeing that, MyungSoo, although a bit afraid ,because he had never experienced a street race before, answered, “Great! Let’s teach them a lesson” which in turn made Sungyeol laugh hard: “Why are you so sure?”

“I just believe in you” MyungSoo felt that his insides were cramping and he couldn’t tell if it was from what he had just said or from what was going to happen in a while; his palms started sweating and he felt a bit odd just like he always feels before an important exam. The cars drove up just to stop at the nearest street lights.

MyungSoo looked through one window and then through another – two cars were waiting on both of their sides – he couldn’t see well who the drivers were but he was sure of one thing - that his level of anxiousness was reaching its maximum and when he heard the roars of engines, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly trying to calm himself down; for a second, he felt Sungyeol’s gaze on him so he turned his head towards the older who sent him a reassuring smile and looked away, towards the street lights.

As much as MyungSoo was shaking, SungYeol was calm.

MyungSoo looked at his friend who, probably the last time before the race, pushed his hair back from his forehead and tightened his grip on the steering wheel with his other hand. SungYeol was impatiently observing the traffic lights, biting his lower lip in anticipation. MyungSoo's never seen this side of Sungyeol: so calm, so cool, _so manly_... it made MyungSoo think that, with Sungyeol by his side, he would never be afraid of anything and he promised himself that if they win, he will show SungYeol just how important this guy is to him.

It was amazing how in the very same second that green light flashed in front of them, leaving the green shadow on their faces, the cars moved forward.

MyungSoo remembered that he was shocked and didn’t know what was happening - he was sure that he had closed his eyes for only a second and yet, when he opened them again they were already far away from the starting point.

It was rough; the lights were moving so fast and everything was blurring; he only managed to notice that the car on their right was keeping up with them.

He then looked on the other side and smiled to himself when he saw an empty spot where the other car should be, but after some time he realised that the lane on their left was reserved for the traffic in the opposite direction and he looked into the side mirror just to see the other car behind them.

MyungSoo jumped in his seat when they passed a car on the left line, going in the opposite direction and he immediately understood why the car behind them was behind them indeed. He began to realise how dangerous the whole situation was and that it was _real_.

Next second the car on the left accelerated to line up with them and was gaining even more speed while trying to take them over. MyungSoo tried hard not to scream when he saw another car driving in the left lane and he was sure that the guy who's trying to take them over is going to get into an accident, when he almost hit his head on the window when their car got pushed to the side by the driver next to them who anted to avoid the head on collision. He heard Sungyeol cursing, “shit” and they were bumping into the car on their right and now they were moving forward like the three cars were glued to one another.

Screeches and bumps were loud enough for Myungsoo to pray for his life when suddenly the car on their left stopped; MyungSoo looked to the left to check what happened but got blinded by the front lights of a different car and could only hear a loud honking noise - but only for a second as in another moment he felt something hitting their car hard from the left side making his head and whole body being pushed to the right and he must have hit his head hard because he forgot what happened next.

***

When MyungSoo got round, he kept his eyes closed; the sharp pain in his head was bothering him too much to keep sleeping. He opened his eyes and realised that he’s inside of the car. He growled and touched his head which was dizzy and through the constant tingling in his ears, he managed to hear a siren. It seemed like the most difficult task in the world, but he turned his head to the left and when he saw Sungyeol his heart stopped for a moment.

He thought that it was a dream, a really bad, bad dream – Sungyeol was unconscious with his head lifelessly hanging down - one may thought that the guy was sleeping, but there was blood dripping from his head and it has already formed a small puddle on SungYeol’s lap.

MyungSoo didn’t know which part of Sungyeol’s head was exactly bleeding as the older boy’s face was buried in his hair.

“Sungyeol! SungYeol!”! Myungsoo started struggling in order to free himself from the seatbelt, desperately wanting to shake his best friend so that he would wake up and smile at him with his gummy smile, “Sungyeol!”

MyungSoo had no idea how much time had passed since the accident happened and only then did he realise that he should call for help;

with his shaking hands he took the phone but wasn’t able to dial 911 because his vision was blurred due to the tears; his breathing was fast now, just as if he had run a marathon and he forgot about the pain in his own head; he wanted to throw up so badly, no, he wanted to wake up from this fucking nightmare! “Sungyeol!”

The sound of ambulance siren was so loud that it was hard to bear and suddenly it stopped. Myungsoo turned around to find a few people in special uniforms approaching the car and the door opened and some of them started asking him questions while others tried to get to SungYeol but the car was damaged in a way which made the door stuck.

“Are you alright? Where does it hurt? Can you move your arms and legs?” Millions of questions were attacking MyungSoo who didn’t understand why the hell them people were worrying about him when SungYeol was unconscious. “I’m fine, I’m fine just take care of my friend first!” he was shouting desperately even though the distance between him and one of the paramedic was only inches.

“Calm down, I’ll help you get out of the car-“

“Fuck you!! I don’t need your help! Just take care of Sungyeol first!!”

“Calm down, you’re in a shock” the paramedic was taking Myungsoo out of the car and MyungSoo was trying to get free from paramedic’s grip and reaching his hands towards SungYeol, “No! Leave me alone! Sungyeol wake up! Sungyeol!” MyungSoo was crying out loud – he never cried that hard in his whole life.

Paramedics took him away to the ambulance still asking countless questions

“Have you two been drinking?”

MyungSoo only shook his head; he was sobbing and still crying not being able to rise his eyes from his lap. He felt a sting in his arm and realised that he was being given an injection.

“This will help you calm down, and we need to put some stitches on your forehead”

MyungSoo wasn’t listening as his attention was drawn to some ruckus not far away and a body being carried on the stretches to the ambulance; he immediately stood up to see SungYeol but one of the paramedics stopped him by holding his arm, ‘Don’t go there, I don’t know what is the other’s boy condition... it’s better not to look at him now, just in case” MyungSoo got a strange feeling that the paramedic’s words meant: It’s better to remember SungYeol's face from before the accident rather than what might have happened with it after the crash which might mean that... SungYeol wasn’t supposed to...survive? 

“What do you mean? I want to see him, will he be okay? Will you take me to the hospital where they’re taking him? Please” MyungSoo started crying again. Paramedic only nodded and closed the ambulance door. Soon they rushed towards the hospital; MyungSoo thought that he’ll become less anxious as they would start driving but it was the other way round; he was getting more and more concerned about Sungyeol. He grabbed his phone and called Dongwoo explaining him what the situation was and assuring him again and again that he’s fine and that he doesn’t know Sungyeol's exact state and that he won’t come back home until the latter wakes up. Then he called Jong to ask him to call WooHyun and tell him to come to the hospital and he even wanted to come up with a way to call SungYeol’s mom but he decided not to bother her in the middle of the night as she probably had so many problems on her head…

When they arrived at the hospital, MyungSoo was taken to a separate room to get his stitches done; fortunately, the cut wasn’t big and the whole thing didn’t take much time so as soon as the doctor finished stitching his forehead and placed a bandage on it, Myungsoo jumped off the seat and run towards the operating room where Woohyun was already waiting - paler than usual and worried more than usual. They didn’t have time to greet each other as a doctor appeared out of the operating room and they both almost knocked him down, not giving him proper space and abused him with questions about SungYeol’s condition, surgery, etc.

“Oh... the man from the accident? I’m sorry, we couldn’t do much… the internal bleeding was too profuse…”

MyungSoo felt sick. What was the doctor saying again? Wait, this is a dream right? He felt weak in his legs and fell to his knees – he was so shocked that he didn’t even cry. The doctor got worried and offered his hand to help MyungSoo stand up, “I’m sorry... If only he had came to us earlier… but he was an orphan, was he your friend, perhaps?”

In that one second MyungSoo felt that the biggest weight was released from his chest; he cried out loud hiding his head in his knees.

“I think there was a mistake” said WooHyun “Our friend had a car accident and we thought that he had a surgery, didn't he?”

“Oh? Then I’m sorry, what was his name again? Come with me to the reception – I’ll ask about him”

WooHyun dragged MyungSoo from the floor and they both followed the doctor. They were informed that SungYeol didn’t have an operation; he got some CT scans in order to check if he had any internal bleeding and he must have been lucky as he had none and nor were his bones broken. He had some bruises and several serious abrasions plus a few stitches here and there but in overall, he was fine.

“We’ll need to check on his head later but yeah, he was lucky as most of the impact from the collision was directed to the back door… otherwise I don’t think he would make do without a serious operation.”

“Can we see him?”

“He’s in the ICU now as we still need to monitor his condition since he’s unconscious, but I don’t find any contraindications for visits…” he smiled and preempted MyungSoo’s question, “room 303 on the third floor”

Both of them run to the lift and rammed into the hospital room. The room was dim, the only sound was emitted by the machine monitoring heartbeats which was attached to Sungyeol’s body through dozen leads. Two friends immediately rushed towards the bed.

SungYeol was sleeping. Some plastic device attached into his nose, he had some fresh scabs on his lips, his left side of face was covered with scratches, there was also a big rectangular sticking plaster on his forehead and some smaller ones on his left superciliary arch but apart from that, nothing seemed to be wrong with him. Myungsoo wanted to hug him so much but he only sat next to the bed and took Sungyeol’s hand, his eyes not leaving the latter’s sleeping face until he heard Woohyun’s almost-whispering voice

“You care for him, don’t you?”

“Just like you do as his friend, Woohyun”

There was a moment of silence during which Woohyun shook his head and added

“I don’t like him the same way you do, MyungSoo”

MyungSoo looked at WooHyun in surprise

“Sungyeol is my precious friend, my bitch.." - he grinned but then immediately put on a straight face when he looked at his sleeping friend - "..and I care for him like hell, but I guess you like him more than just a friend.”

MyungSoo was so taken aback by what Woohyun said, he wasn’t prepared for that, he didn’t know how to respond and he ended up blushing and averting his gaze – a behaviour which he found utterly frustrating.

Woohyun sighed and continued “Sungyeol is dense sometimes… I bet you could stand in front of him just wearing a ribbon on your neck and he won’t let himself believe in what he sees – he’ll find thousands of weird reasons why you would do this but will not get the real message across… I guess he’s just too self-conscious…”

“… I wanted to tell him later at night, but then this happened… I should have told him earlier but I was so afraid..”

“Afraid of what?”

MyungSoo looked at Woohyun “That he’ll think I’m a freak or something… that he would laugh…and that he would …reject me”

“MyungSoo, Myungsoo and I thought I gave you enough hints that he likes guys too, I guess he finally found somebody as dense as him hahaha what a life haha”

“you did-?” MyungSoo frowned as he was trying to remember situations in which Woohyun could have been giving him some hints and then he thought about Sungyeol coughing and panicking whenever Woohyun started saying something about boys, blowjobs and other stuff which made MyungSoo jaw drop down as he looked at Woohyun with a stare, which could mean that he had just made a new fantastic discovery, like the pieces of puzzles in his head had finally turned into a whole picture.

Woohyun only laughed and ruffled MyungSoo’s hair. 


	8. 8

It has been three days since the accident and Sungyeol hasn’t woken up yet.

Although he found it hard, MyungSoo attended school and returned to the hospital right after his classes. In the afternoons, Woohyun was there too and the two would talk and laugh making the bond between them grow stronger; Jong was also there with them bringing some snacks and buttering up to his favourite hyung (since the night at the club they became friends in an instant).

MyuungSoo’s father was furious when he got to know about the accident but more than being angry he was just plain afraid of his own son. The news about young Kim having an accident spread extremely fast and it was hard to move to and from the house because of dozens of journalists who were constantly looking for a piece of scoop. MyungSoo had to go to school and attend special conferences with his father to improve his image after what had happened.

They were in the waiting room before another broadcast now, arguing.

“They told me that he was the best in what he does and yet this accident… As if I didn’t have much on my head… Is he awake now? How many days has it been? Three?“

“It’s the fourth day today” MyungSoo was pale and had dark circles under his eyes; in the morning he was attending school, later, he had half an hour to visit hospital before going to conferences with his father. Then he spent evenings in the hospital and in the night he couldn’t sleep at all due to the anxiety and constant remorse; besides, his body was still aching – he got purple bruises in places where seat belts protected his body from the impact during the crush.

“We’ll need to find somebody to replace him”

“Dad, I don’t want anyone else”

“I can’t accept that. What if you get into another accident and this time something really happens to you?”

“But dad..”

“You are using ‘but’ too much”

“But I… It’s because… Dad… I like him”

MyungSoo’s dad rised his brow and was about to say something when one of the staff came in to announce:

“Mr president we are on air in 3 minutes, let’s proceed to the studio”

*

After the recording, just as they were about to go home, MyungSoo turned on his phone and found 20 missed calls from WooHyun. His heart started beating faster and something heavy formed inside of his chest; he prayed while dialing his friend's number, hoping that it’s the good news that he’ll hear.

“Yah! Yah! Yah! Where are you? SungYeol woke up! He was freaking out asking about you! He wouldn’t have believed us that you are okay! Come to the hospital!”

“R-really is he fine?”

“I think so! They took him to perform some tests a while ago to make sure he's safe and sound but if you ask me I think they’ll find out that something is wrong with his head hahaha it will finally be proved that he’s not normal haha”

“I’ll be right-“ MyungSoo looked at his father just as if he was asking for permission (after the accident, he wanted to be cautious in order not to make his father any angrier) and when he saw his father rolling his eyes and nodding his head, he finished, “-there” and smiled to himself happy that he’ll see SungYeol in a while.

***

He rushed into the hospital room to find his friends there: Jong and Woohyun were sitting at the bed smiling and SungYeol, who started waving at him, had his mouth full of food and his cheeks dirty because of the sauce.

“SungYeol!” the blond one panted not being able to hide his joy

“Myung-g” Sungyeol started choking on his food so WooHyun started patting his back until the latter swallowed and was able to continue “You are fine! Ah, I don’t remember much about the accident though...” he furrowed his brows

“Well, Jongie I think it’s time for us – our people need us” WooHyun winked at Jong and the two friends got up and left the room waving and smiling. Jongie patted MyungSoo’s back as they were leaving.

“So, have you had enough sleep after 4 days?”

“Enough sleep? I was unconscious for such a long time and that’s the only question you have to ask? I thought you would like to hug me or something…” SungYeol pouted playfully and Myung felt dumbfounded

“Actually I … I want to do that, really...”

“Then what are you waiting for?” SungYeol spread his arms wide and grinned waiting for other boy to take the action and the latter didn’t wait long. He walked up to the hospital bed and put his arms around the older boy taking a deep breath in and enjoying his scent. He didn’t mind it at all that SungYeol smelled a bit like a hospital because SungYeol's warmth and the sturdiness of his body made up for the smell.

He didn’t even notice when his hand wandered up towards Yeol’s head and brushed his hair; when his heart started beating faster than usual and his lips dried while his eyes, in turn, felt watery. Next thing he remembered, he was sobbing: “I’m sorry SungYeolah~~ It’s all my fault. I’m so happy that you’re fine, if.. if something had happened to you-“

“MyungSoo, the only person to blame is me, okay?” SungYeol hugged him tighter at the thought that the stupid game could really have ended bad for them. “I shouldn’t have accepted that challenge… I should have known better… I think I would die if something happened to you because of me”

MyungSoo freed himself from SungYeol’s embrace and blinked his eyes hard to fight with tears.

“The doctor said I should take a few days off” SungYeol started out of the blue and lied down as if he hadn’t been sleeping at all during the last 4 days - his body felt so heavy and the fact that MyungSoo was fine was more than comforting. “I’ll close my eyes for a while, okay?” - just like that, he fell asleep.

*** 

“SungYeol, are you sleeping?” MyungSoo examined the other boy’s face and after confirming that the older was really sleeping, he sat at the bed. He had been thinking much about what SungYeol had said about the accident and thousands of what-ifs were now roaming in his head and allowing the worst-case scenarios appear in front of his eyes; that made him decide to release the feelings that he had been hiding for some time now. 

“SungYeol… “ MyungSoo sighed, why was it so hard? After all, SungYeol was sleeping so it shouldn't be that burdensome

“In the beginning you know… I didn’t have an opportunity to apologise to you… I know we are cool now and on top of that it’s going well between me and WooHyun and… but… I feel I owe you this… And forgive me that I’m doing this while you are asleep but actually you are such a forgiving person I guess you might have just forgotten about it and I don’t want to remind you about our beginnings...” another sigh, “just… what am I talking about… Jesus… Just I’m sorry SungYeol.” he spoke the last words while looking at the sleeping boy’s face and smiled.

The younger reached his hand to caress SungYeol's hair, then his face and then (he couldn’t resist the urge) his thumb brushed lightly against those full, partly-opened lips and he felt a shiver of excitement running through his whole body. Hesitantly, he licked his lips slowly and bit on his lower lip not being able to avert his sight from those beautiful lips of the sleeping boy and next second his body was leaning down with an obvious purpose; he closed his eyes inches before SungYeol’s face and let their lips touch for a moment. Right after the kiss he opened his eyes still keeping his face close to SungYeol’s as he wanted to remember the sight to restore it after he’ll get back home. 

“Good night, Yeollie” he whispered and a kitty smile appeared on his face before he turned around and headed towards the door - his body almost levitating; but his joy wasn’t supposed to last long as he heard a faint “MyungSoo…?”

MyungSoo panicked and left the room immediately closing the door behind. 

He only heard an angry “Yah! KIM MYUNGSOO!!” from behind the door and he knew that SungYeol must have been awake when he was… “Oh my god” MyungSoo was hitting his head against the wall still standing next to the door to the hospital room where Yeol was. Next second his phone started ringing. It wasn’t a surprise who the caller was. MyungSoo’s face was expressing every possible expression reserved for feelings such as disbelief, disbelief and disbelief. He stomped his feet _in disbelief_ a few times before picking up.

“MyungSoo!”

“H-hi SungYeol…”

“Get back here now!”

“I-I… Whyyy?”

“I need to teach you-“

“STOP STOP STOP” MyungSoo panicked, “Ok I’ll go”. And he disconnected and put his hand on the door handle. The images of him placing a small kiss on SungYeol’s lips flashed in his mind forcing a painful expression on his face, “Why did I do that” he whined.

With eyes closed tightly he entered the room; for a few seconds he didn’t move, afraid to take any step forward as he was sure SungYeol was going to hit him, call him names or god knows what else the tall guy had in store for poor MyungSoo whose curiosity took over as he opened his eyes just to see a big grin on the other’s face.

MyungSoo felt a heavy weight got released from his chest and smiled faintly. He moved closer to the bed being invited to do so by the other boy who reached his hand in an inviting gesture. As soon as MyungSoo took the other boy’s hand he was pulled on the bed and in a flash his back was pressed to the mattress as SungYeol was pinning him down with his arm. The blonde one needed a second to get a grip of what is actually happening

“Yah! What are you doing?!” MyungSoo almost forgot how to breathe

“You are not the right person to ask that question, kid”

“I’m not a kid” MyungSoo wanted to get free from SungYeol’s grip which was quite strong despite the fact that it was only a few hours after he had woken up from his three-days sleep.

“Yes you are” SungYeol strangled feeling out of breath as pinning the younger boy down wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. In fact, he didn’t have many opportunities to test the other’s strength.

“No…I’m…not” MyungSoo insisted through the clenched teeth almost piercing the older boy with the fierce look in his eyes.

“Only kids are ashamed of their own actions”

MyungSoo immediately stopped fighting and turned his head to the side feeling that his face became red. Suddenly he was at a loss for words. The only thing in his mind now was the moment when their lips met and how soft and awesome SungYeol’s lips were (despite the small scabs on the lower lip) and he felt embarrassed again and shut his eyes tight as if it would change a thing, as if it would help him to go through this horrible situation he was now in.

SungYeol only smirked at MyungSoo’s sudden behaviour which he found extremely cute; he couldn’t take his eyes off that pretty face and it was frustrating not to see it properly so he forced MyungSoo’s face to look back at him again but MyungSoo still avoided to look SungYeol in the eye which did not prevent the latter to do what he had already planned; he pushed MyungSoo’s chin up with one hand and released the pressure he was forcing on the boy below him with his other hand just to see that MyungSoo had no intention of fighting back anymore, which made SungYeol smile genuinely before letting their lips meet for the second time this evening and for the second time in their lives.

Although the kiss was very gentle it had no resemblance to the peck from before and when SungYeol pulled off, MyungSoo unconsciously lifted his head up not wanting to part with the latter. He opened his eyes in surprise and disappointment and next second he was being pulled up by his hand into a sitting position. Totally dumbfounded, he looked at SungYeol who was beaming with pride.

“And only after that it’s when you can say _goodnight Sungyeol _and go home” SungYeol was placing himself under the comforter, a smile fixed permanently to his face.

The only thing MyungSoo wanted at that moment was to stay there and go under the comforter together with SungYeol but he knew that the time for visits was already over so he jumped off the bed asking:

“And behaving like that is not childish?”

“No, it’s not. Maybe I’m worried that you should be back home so that your father doesn’t-“

“Haha whatever”

“What?” yeol was rising his voice in surprise and almost lifted himself up again getting ready to grab MyungSoo by the shirt if the latter was going to say something stupid again. 

MyungSoo in turn send the other a lovely smile – the one in which he tilts his head to the side and shows his dimples and curvy corners of his lips, “Good night, Yeollie” he waved at him and took a few steps towards the door just to turn around again and wave at the other some more with his lovely smile which made SungYeol chuckle and wave back at MyungSoo who was already at the door chanting “Bye bye”

“Text me when you get back home”

“okay~ don’t fall asleep!”

“I won’t”

And MyungSoo closed the door behind him grinning like crazy and running through the corridor while SungYeol grabbed his telephone tightly preparing himself to receive a message from MyungSoo.

*** 

I’m home now!: ) are you awake?

Yes : (

Why the sad face? What’s the matter?

I shouldn’t have let you go home…

Haha so you miss me? ; )

Yes, I want you back : (

I’ll come tomorrow after school : )

tomorrow I’m getting discharged, I’m going to go home and rest : )

So I’ll come over to your place and take care of you : )

Oh, that sounds great ]: )

What are you exactly thinking about? :>

You : )

eeewwww when have you become that cheesy?

Hmm… about 2 hrs ago : )

Haha you dork! : )

Yah, you should go to sleep, you’ve got school tomorrow

I know I know… goodnight, see you tomorrow!

I don’t know if this is okay but… :*

xD

: )

:* 

go to sleep already ~~

Ok, I’m sleeping, night!

*** 

“Myung? What happened to your face?” – the pink haired boy couldn’t take his eyes off his friend since the moment MyungSoo walked into the classroom.

“What? Is there something on my face?” – MyungSoo rushed into his chair and tried to see his own reflection in his phone.

“Yeah, there is, a smile.” SungJong was getting ready to accept tons of punches or phrases like fuck-off-Jongie, but to his surprise his best friend only grinned at what he heard and the very fact didn’t leave SungJong alone. “Yah, what’s happening? Perhaps… you’ve got some cheat sheets on you?”

“What cheat sheets… Wait, what are you talking about?” MyungSoo become tense, “What date is it today?”

“Don’t tell me that you forgot about today’s test! MyungSoo! Do you really want to attend school during our winter break?” (There was a semester test and whoever fails it was obliged to attend special classes during winter break.)

“Shit! What do I do?” MyungSoo rested his head on his hands grabbing his own hair in despair because of the vision where he attends those stupid classes while others enjoy their free time.

“That’s because you always leave studying for the exam for the last moment. What did you do yesterday that made you forget about studying?” But suddenly SungJong felt enlightened and his eyes widen, “Did you watch porn again?”

MyungSoo let his head fall on the desk and a loud thump could be heard. 

“Jongie shut up, will you?” the blond one was on the verge of falling into depression and he looked like his world has just ended, which made SungJong laugh hard “Hahahaa you idiot! How can a person be so ignorant? The test is next week you loser, next week hahaha”

MyungSoo was about to stand up and bully his friend verbally and physically but he was stopped because of the teacher who had just entered the classroom.

“You’re dead meet Jong , just you wait!”

*** 

“How are you, man? Any better?” WooHyun brought some ingredients to make a porridge for SungYeol who had come back home from the hospital a few hours ago.

“If you don’t count the painful bruises I’m fime” Yeol grinned from under his duvet, “are you going to cook for me, honey?”

“Call your real honey honey not me”

“What do you mean?” Yeol moved to see WooHyun better

“We left you two alone yesterday and I think you need to update me” WooHyun turned around from facing the counter and grinned at Yeol who grinned at his best friend back.

“…we kissed…” SungYeol was looking everywhere but not at his friend who only fell back to the floor from his sitting position and expressed his relief

“Finally!” he reached his hands up in the sky as if he was thanking God. 

“What do you mean?”

“I knew that you two would end up together but just… let it be the last update on your little romance okay? You see, I don’t know if I’m interested in your…

your private stuff”

SungYeol blushed but tried to hide it, “Oh give me a break, for your information, I’m not planning to sleep with him any time soon! He’s our president’s son

and just what do you think of me that I’m that easy?”

“Yes?” WooHyun grinned and both of them laughed like crazy because the truth was obvious.

“I’m giving you a week, _a week_. I’m sure you guys won’t be able to wait any longer” Woohyun laughed, “It’s getting cold, the evenings become longer~~ hahaha!” but he went all calm and serious after some thoughts crossed his mind. ”So don’t update me on all these little… Oh my god, I just imagined him doing.. _things_ to you, man! Nooo~~! My mind! My innocent mind! I won’t be able to look at you two anymore!!”

SungYeol laughed and jumped on top of his friend, “I’ll make sure to inform you about every little detail of our sexual life then” SungYeol grabbed WooHyun’s wrists trying to pin them down to the floor while WooHyun was going through the mental breakdown but still managed to wrest with his best friend stopping every now and then because SungYeol was still in pain after the accident.

A text message to SungYeol disturbed their antics.

How are you? It’s so weird to go back home from school without you :O

Fine, I’ll recover soon to drive you around again

Take your time. Can I come visit you later in the afternoon?

Sure no need to ask 

:D I’ll be there around 7pm

Can’t wait ; )

***

“He’s going to come here in the evening?” WooHyun laughed. “I guess I underestimated you two giving you a week, he’s fast”

“Shut up” SungYeol grinned, “I need to do a bit of cleaning, don’t you think?”

“I suggest that you take a shower and change the bed sheets” WooHyun dodged a pillow flying in his direction. 


	9. 9

“MyungSoo?” the president asked from behind the desk as he saw his son walking past the open door of his office. MyungSoo took a few steps back and leaned his body through the door

“Yes?”

“Come in for a moment. Are you going somewhere?”

“Well…” having entered the room MyungSoo started drawing circles on the floor with his toes

“Judging by the clothes... and the smell-” MyungSoo’s father waved his hand in front of his face trying to get rid of the smell of his son’s cologne “-is it a date?” he coughed in a bit exaggerated way, smiling at his son.

“Dad, do we really need to talk about this?”

MyungSoo’s father laughed “Okay, okay, fine… I asked you to come here because I need to talk to you about the boy … what was his name again, SungYeol?”

MyungSoo’s head skyrocketed from hanging low before asked with the speed of light “What about him?”

The president arranged some papers sitting on his desk, “I’ve pulled some strings so that he won’t have any problems after the accident…”

“Dad! You’re amazing!” MyungSoo grinned and clapped his hands in admiration, “I’ll tell him right away” MyungSoo was about to turn around and leave the room when his father stopped him by saying:

“But since he isn’t able to drive you now, I was thinking of-“

“No dad! Wait! Don’t fire him, please! Don’t replace him with any other person – I’ll wait for him to recover – I can even go to school on foot for the time being! Just don’t make him go away!”

The president raised a brow “Calm down, I was only thinking… maybe it’s time to get you a car since your situation at school improved drastically - I haven’t heard any complaints on you recently”

MyungSoo was staring at his father with his mouth open “B-But if you want to get me a car, does that mean that we wouldn’t need SungYeol anymore?”

The president stood up and walked towards his son “He can still drive you around if you _really_ need him that much. I think he has a positive influence on you”

“…” MyungSoo blushed

“Look, MyungSoo, I know that as a president I may not have enough time for you, but just remember that I’m here for you” he patted his son’s back

“I know, dad. I just don’t want you to get disappointed in me one day…”

MyungSoo’s father laughed, “Myungsoo, with your difficult personality you have already been a disappointment throughout all your life, I think you reached the limit and it’s going to be only better from now on” his father send him a smile as if he knew more than he should.

*** 

SungYeol opened the door and smiled at his guest wholeheartedly.

“You’re here”

A shy smile decorated the blond boy’s face. There was something uncomfortable yet addicting going on in his stomach; to his surprise, he didn’t have enough courage to look into the tall boy’s eyes. Why was it this way? After all, he was counting minutes until the meeting, he was longing for it, why was he feeling this way now? He felt an urge of saying something, anything, but he only looked at the other’s smiling face and it made him feel relieved : “Have you eaten?” he finally managed to ask.

SungYeol smiled even wider “No, come in” – he moved away to let the other in. “WooHyun was here today, he made some food for me, there’s still some left - do you fancy…?”

“I’m fine” MyungSoo sat on the bed, “...actually I ordered some food half an hour ago so I think it should be here any minute now”

“Really? What did you order? I haven’t eaten any delivered food for ages” SungYeol was obviously pleased.

“I didn’t know what you like…I went for some meat.. I know so little about you…”

“You’ll have plenty of time to get to know me”

MyungSoo smiled and found a more comfortable position on the bed when a door bell rang so both of them went to collect the delivery. Once they put everything on the table, SungYeol laughed:

“Okay, so you either eat a lot or you are just stupid. Just how much was all this?”

“Well… I may have overdone it a bit but I wanted you to eat something you like so... it just turned out this way”

“So we have no other option but to eat all this! I’m not sure if I won’t end up in hospital again but this time from overeating”

“We’ll worry about that later” MyungSoo smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks to hand them to his friend (uhm… his boyfriend). “What would you like to eat first?”

“Beef short ribs, my baby, oh my god the taste must be heaven” so SungYeol took a bite and smiled blissfully.

“They say the food tastes better if you eat it with a person you like”

“MyungSoo” SungYeol’s mouth was full of food now, “ You must mean a hell lot to me 'cuz this is just awesome”

MyungSoo blushed and took some rice to feed Yeol. The other eagerly accepted the food which made MyungSoo strangely happy and he hoped to feed the other more often.

“Maybe we should take a picture?” MyungSoo got up and retrieved a mobile from the pocket of his jacket; next moment he was taking pictures of SungYeol eating, drinking and wiping his mouth. Each and every taken picture seemed so precious and MyungSoo felt that he couldn’t afford to miss any second of their time together.

“Yah, I thought that you said that WE should take a picture, is that what you meant by saying we?” SungYeol tried to catch MyungSoo who jumped back still trying to take another perfect picture of his boyfriend. 

“Yah, you…!” SungYeol got up and chased MyungSoo around the room. The other was still paying more attention to the screen rather than the things in the room which could make him trip over while escaping from SungYeol.

“You’ll never get me even with your long legs” he teased, trying to make the other laugh to take another precious photo.

“Just you wait” the older placed a chair between the table and a wall to block one of MyungSoo’s possible escape routes. That made MyungSoo laugh ‘Uh-oh I’m in trouble”

“Oh yes you are" – Sungyeol panted because of the effort he had to put into moving the piece of furniture, he was still weak after the accident – “I’ll delete each and every picture in your phone”

“Just try it” MyungSoo tucked the phone into his front pocket and covered it with his cardigan grinning and waiting for the other to come at him. Next second he screamed when he saw Yeol moving closer and the chase began. They played like this for a while until the taller stopped to catch his breath as he got a bit dizzy. Seeing that, MyungSoo came closer and asked if everything was fine. The younger cursed at himself - SungYeol had just left the hospital, how could MyungSoo forget about it.

“I’m fine” Sungyeol smiled. “Don’t worry, but let’s just sit down for a moment, shall we?”

“You sit down and I’ll get you some water” MyungSoo went to the counter and grabbed a glass and a bottle. “Here you are” he said after pouring some water into the glass.

“Thanks”

MyungSoo sat on the bed next to Yeol. “I’m sorry, I forgot about the accident and-”

“Don’t worry, I guess I’m just getting old” SungYeol laughed. “But that doesn’t mean that I forgot about the pictures~~!” He jumped on the other boy pinning him down to the mattress; MyungSoo was so surprised that he even forgot to fight back. Both of them were laughing when the older said, “Give them to me, now”

“How can I give it to you when you are holding my wrists so tightly”

“I’m sorry” a bit confused, SungYeol let the other boy’s hands go “Now, give it to me”

“I don’t feel like it” MyungSoo grinned, “take it yourself, just like you sad you would”

SungYeol grinned back but then a confused expression appeared on his face again – he wanted to get the pictures but they were saved on MyungSoo’s phone and MyungSoo’s phone was in his front pocket…

MyungSoo smirked, “What, you won’t get it?” He was sure that the other won’t dare to take the phone out of his front pocket. How mistaken he was. He only saw a foxy smile running through SungYeol’s face as the other’s hand wandered lower and lower to rest right next to the said pocket. MyungSoo gulped. His heart was beating like crazy now, but he didn’t want to show that he’s nervous. He looked SungYeol in the eye and felt that he’s blushing.

The situation wasn’t easy for the other, either. It was just a pocket with a phone in it, nothing special yet there was something electrifying in it. The older opened his lips slightly because breathing through nose was too suffocating now, he needed more air as he slided his hand over the pocket to feel where the phone was;

In the meantime MyungSoo got so worked up because of the situation that he got a boner; he couldn’t help it but only tried hard not to make it show on his face. He felt so embarrassed and couldn’t take it any longer that he just reached to his pocket to take the phone from it himself.

“H-here” he tucked the phone into SungYeol’s hand and lifted himself up pushing SungYeol off him slightly as he sat with his legs crossed and pulled his cardigan down trying to cover his embarrassing problem. SungYeol didn’t seem to notice anything as he grinned in satisfaction - “Thanks!” he said and went through the pictures but then he noticed MyungSoo’s pouting face and decided not to delete the pictures. “I can’t believe that I’m saying it, but the pics came out very good even though I’m in them”

“Actually they are good only because you are in them” MyungSoo was looking at his lap and felt that he’s blushing. Next second he felt SungYeol’s hand on his own and heard a quiet, “Thanks, but I’m not that great at all”

Hearing that, the other boy was about to retort that it’s the other way round and that SungYeol is the most handsome guy in his eyes but the couldn’t do that as the other interrupted him by saying:

“I think between us two, you are responsible for the looks” the tall one showed his warm gummy smile and MyungSoo only regretted that SungYeol’s smiling eyes become so small – that way he wasn’t able to see the deep, manly look that was always there in the other’s eyes and which MyungSoo fell for head over heels.

“It’s…I…” MyungSoo was completely surprised; he hadn’t heard any sweet words for ages not to mention from a guy and on top of that from the hottest guy in the world who SungYeol definitely was, that is. He got a feeling that SungYeol’s words were going to last in his head for a very long time: between _us two_, between _US _two..

“What?” SungYeol smiled seeing that MyungSoo was totally surprised

“Nothing” he coughed pretending to be so full of himself , “...of course I know that I’m the handsome one here” he grinned but SungYeol’s expression become a bit gloomy when he commented on MyungSoo’s joke, “When you are like this, I want to hug you MyungSoo…” the tall one clenched his fists on his knees but he still looked at the boy next to him – it was impossible not to look at him though because his face was so handsome to the point of being addictive.

“Why don’t you do it then?”

“…”

“SungYeol?” MyungSoo tilted his head to the left looking puzzled.

”It’s because if I hug you, then I’m afraid that I’d want something more from you...”

“Oh… then… “ MyungSoo didn’t want to admit it aloud, but since the night in hospital, he couldn’t get SungYeol out of his head. He felt that he remembered the kiss very well but yet at the same time it seemed to be a very blurred memory; he wanted to feel the other’s lips again and somewhere deep down his heart he was hoping that maybe it could happen today. He didn’t want the other to feel uncomfortable nor did he want the awkward silence to last long so he took a deep breath and hugged the other first and after feeling the other so close he was sure now where his place in the world was – it’s in SungYeol’s arms. The smell of the other’s cologne was probably the most relaxing smell ever and he wanted to drown in it. He got distracted from feeling super-good because of SungYeol’s chin which rested on top of his head and then MyungSoo was captured in a hug by two long arms that squeezed him quite hard making the blond boy grin because of sheer delight.

“Thanks” he heard as the embrace become weaker and SungYeol moved back slowly

“SungYeol-ah…” the younger grabbed the other’s hand which made the tall look at him in surprise, “...you got what you wanted so, now, it’s my turn, right?”

MyungSoo smiled at his own words because they sounded so cool.

“What do you wan-“ the taller stopped as soon as his eyes met the other’s gaze – he didn’t need to hear the answer to know what MyungSoo wanted as the corner of the boy's lips were slightly curved in a smile and his eyes were all on SungYeol’s lips so it was all obvious. The taller tsk-ed in disbelief and grinned before he moved a little bit closer encouraging the other to do the same. They were getting closer and closer and the last thing SungYeol saw before closing his eyes completely was MyungSoo licking his lips before the kiss and then them both only felt magic.

They started innocently; lips against lips brushing lightly, tasting the waters. In SungYeol’s mind Myungsoo’s lips seemed like they were tailored for kissing him and only him. He cupped the other boy’s face in his hands and broke the kiss to which Myungsoo responded by immediately opening his eyes in surprise. Their faces still only inches away as they looked each other in the eye; this time without feeling shy or uncomfortable. Sungyeol pulled the other’s body closer into another kiss but this time it was deeper and more passionate – the first real kiss between the two. Carried away, MyungSoo was about to lost his balance so he reached his hand to lean against something - the something turning out to be the his boyfriend’s thigh; next second, SungYeol was leaning back pulling the other with him so that them both ended up on the bed – MyungSoo on top so now he was the one to take the control over;

It was a new situation for SungYeol - to be the dismissive one, nevertheless he allowed the younger to have some fun. What he didn’t expect was the fun to develop in such a fast pace; before he knew it, he was lying there on the bed shirtless. However, the next words he heard from the other made him come down from heaven back to reality:

“The bruises on your body look worse than mine.”

MyungSoo got up on his knees and looked down remembering the events from the past few days. The other sat on the bed and reached his hand towards the other, “I want to see yours, too”

“Mine are not big deal” MyungSoo was afraid of showing it to the other because what he said not necessarily had to be the truth but the older insisted so MyungSoo agreed.

“Okay” he sighed and quickly pulled his clothes up just to put them down the next moment. But it was enough for Sungyeol to change his expression into a guilty one. 

His sudden feeling of guilt didn’t appear because of the accident itself but because of the fact that he seemed to forget or ignore it that MyungSoo was hurt, too. In the end, the younger didn’t end up in hospital but he was still hurt, how could Sungyeol miss that? Besides, MyungSoo was taking care of him, was with him whenever he could and was always so bright… How come Sungyeol wasn’t smart enough to see through all that... and oh suddenly he felt like shit.

“MyungSoo… I’m sorry…I think I’m just stupid..”

“Don’t say that, you aren’t stupid…besides it doesn’t hurt at all” MyungSoo lied, “...and it’ll be gone in no time” he smiled trying to assure the other so that he won’t be worrying and blaming himself, “...it’s the past, we don’t need to dig into it, right?” 

SungYeol was about to say something when they heard a beep of an entryphone indicating that somebody’s coming. They looked at each other in panic and Sungyeol only managed to grab his t-shirt and pull it through his head while MyungSoo jumped off the bed almost knocking the whole table over.

“Boys! Your chaperones are here!” It was WooHyun accompanied by SungJong. Both of them jumped into the living room grinning and almost cracked up when they saw MyungSoo and SungYeol’s shocked faces.

“I hope we didn’t disturb…anything important” WooHyun snorted and SungJong covered his mouth and nose in order not to laugh.

“You’re just in time to massage our backs” MyungSoo crossed his arms smirking and trying to look cool but in fact his heart was still racing because of the unexpected visit.

“Oh, so that’s what you were doing”

“We didn’t do anything” SungYeol denied which evoked laughter from the two visitors. The tall couldn’t get what was going on. He looked at MyungSoo who looked at him and whose face tensed as if there was evidence written all over SungYeol’s body. Everything was explained by WooHyun’s next question:

“Then why is your shirt inside-out?”

“Yeah and back to front on top of that?”

SungYeol looked at his shirt and quickly took it off and put it on properly saying, “It’s not a big deal”

“OH YES IT IS” WooJong said together, this time making MyungSoo snort, “Maybe you two should end up together, too”

WooHyun and Jong looked at each other surprised and started expressing their disapproval and disgust of each other but it was somewhat cute and made

SungYeol rolled on the bed laughing. 

“We wanted to take you out but it looks that you two have already eaten… how could you, how could you eat these delicious things without me” WooHyun pouted as he noticed the leftovers on the table but then jumped on bed to hit his friend with a pillow and while hitting him one by one he added, “...and you dare to make out with our president’s son?!”

“Cuz he gives me better food than you” SungYeol lauged and tried to fight back

“Excuse me!!” MyungSoo grinned and put his hands on his hips joking, “SungYeol, I think we need to talk”

“Of…course… honey but you know I’m… kinda busy… now!” SungYeol laughed as he tried to dodge another hit from WooHyun.

“Hyung! I’ll help you!!” Jong grabbed a cushion from the floor and rushed to hit WooHyun with it and then MyungSoo started, “Yah! It’s nice that you help SungYeol but…”

“_two against one! It's not fair_” MyungSoo and WooHyun screamed at the same time. Both of them got surprised but then grinned and WooHyun reached his hand towards MyungSoo asking him for help in a voice almost as if he was about to die soon, “My friend! hahahaha”

“Don’t you worry!” MyungSoo screamed back and got into the fight, too.

After they got tired WooHyun started again:

“So what about our going out, hm?”

“Isn’t it too cold now? I mean the weather is getting worse and worse and the evenings are the worst” Jong complained.

“And the morinigns” MyungSoo added, “...but hey, my dad told me that he’d buy me a car so maybe you all want to go with me to get it on Friday?”

WooHyun: “What~ really? He’s going to get you a car?”

SungJong: “Even after the accident?”

SungYeol: “AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!?!?”

“Sorry I just came here and I… forgot” MyungSoo scratched the back of his head while Jongie couldn’t contain his feels making an “aaawwww” sound because of how cute MyungSoo was.

“Sure we’ll go!” WooHyun quickly changed the topic from 'awwwing' over MyungSoo.

“Okay! Fine! So it’s decided! Which means that you can go home now” SungYeol was rushing the others to leave because he wanted to stay with MyungSoo alone after the other's cute confession that he forgot about the new car – it was like MyungSoo forgot about the whole world as soon as he passed the threshold to SungYeol’s house.

“Okay, oaky, we’re leaving but we’re taking MyungSoo with us” WooHyun showed his tongue.

“No, why?”

“Yes, hyung, it’s late and we need to study you know” Jong answered.

“What do you have to study by the way?” WooHyun got curious.

“Anatomy”

And suddenly all of them laughed.

“Okay, so we’re definitely taking MyungSoo with us”

“But hey, I think I’ll learn better if I stay here” MyungSoo refused

“Yes, I agree” SungYeol added

“NO!” WooHyun and SungJong protested; the older from the two stood up saying, “Okay, we’ll leave first so that you can.. err… say goodbye to each other... we’ll be waiting for you downstairs”

“Yes hyung don’t worry, we’ll make sure that MyungSoo reaches home safely” Sungjong added and waved goodbye as the two of them left leaving MyungSoo and SungYeol alone.

“The two of them are too much”

“Tell me about it! But I wanted to walk you home” SungYeol pouted

“Just stay at home for today, I’ll call you as soon as I come back home” MyungSoo grabbed his jacket

“Wait, I guess it’s really cold outside, have you seen their red noses when they came in?” SungYeol opened his closet and took out a black warm scarf, “...here, you should wear this” he walked over to this boyfriend and put the scarf around his neck.

“Thanks, it smells like you” MyungSoo closed his eyes while breathing in the scent from the scarf

“Okay, look, you can enjoy the scarf later when I’m not around, but I’m still here”

MyungSoo immediately hugged the tall boy in front of him and whispered, “...thanks, I won’t take it off until Friday”

“You are crazy” SungYeol smiled and when he was about to kiss MyungSoo the other’s phone started ringing and he picked it up.

“Yes?” almost immediately after picking it up he moved the phone away from his ear – it was Jong complaining that it’s cold and they are waiting and what was MyungSoo thinking to make them wait this long. "Yeah, yeah, okay, I’m going” he ended the call and looked at SungYeol and smiled. The other smiled back and kissed MyungSoo’s forehead which made the younger frown.

“What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you?”

“You call that a kiss?” MyungSoo shook his head and then pointed at his own lips waiting for the other to place a kiss there. Sungyeol grinned and only pecked the other on the lips then ruffled MyungSoo’s hair saying, “...that’s enough, go, they’re waiting.”

The urge to have another passionate kiss with his boyfriend was strong but he was afraid that if he kissed the other he might end up not sleeping all night so he somehow refrained himself from doing so.

“I’ll call you later” MyungSoo waved and disappeared behind the door. 


	10. 10

“Hyung can you stop at the café? It was a hard day at school and I need a cup of coffee, please, hm, hm?” Jongie begged the driver.

“Are you a coffee addict, too?” SungYeol smiled

“Yeah! I’ll get you a cup too, just please stop by, will you?”

MyungSoo coughed to mark his presence, “Hey! We are here, too!”

“So what about the coffee, again?” SungYeol asked as if he didn’t hear MyungSoo on purpose to annoy his boyfriend for fun. He looked at the blond one secretly to check his reaction and couldn’t help but smile when he saw MyungSoo’s cute, jealous expression.

“There’s a great café not far away from here, do you remember, Myung?”

“Eeee…”

“You know, the one where the waiter asked for your number, he was-“

“The waiter asked for what?!” SungYeol asked in a high voice and MyungSoo thought it was a perfect occasion to pay his boyfriend back as he started:

“Oh you mean _that _tall hottie? Of course I remember! How could I forget about him” MyungSoo crossed his arms and grinned looking at SungYeol with amischevious look in his eyes.

“It was gold then, he always gave you an extra bar of chocolate” a dreamy smile crept on SungJong’s face – since he had a sweet tooth even talking about sweet things got him all excited - but soon, when he remembered something the boy came back to reality to ask his friend, who was sitting in the front seat,“By the way MyungSoo, how many did you get today?”

“How many of what?” WooHyun got curious; since he sat in the back he wasn’t able to see MyungSoo’s face which at this moment revealed that he wasn't comfortable with this topic.

“Ah, you know, MyungSoo and I receive sweets and letters everyday” Jongie laughed making a celebrity-like look as he added, “from our…fans” 

“Whoa~ I thought they don’t do it anymore! Yah! Yeollie! Your boyfriend is really popular at school” WooHyun noticed.

“You could open a shop and become a millionaire by selling all the good stuff he receives everyday” Jong laughed

“If you decide to do it, count me in, Yeol, okay? Or wait, should I go back to school myself? Then I’ll open up my own business and I’ll become your competitor!”

“Hyung, you should really do this! We could run a chocolate business together and we’d be more famous than Willy Wonka”

Boys in the back found the topic perfect to make fun of; carried away by thinking over their future, they didn’t notice the tense atmosphere in the front.

“Uhm… you know, generally I hand all my presents to Jong” MyungSoo started, he didn’t know why but he felt guilty.

“I don’t mind it” was his boyfriend’s only answer and somehow both of them knew that it was an obvious lie.

“Hey, so what about the café? We are almost here”

“Okay, but just make it quick because I can’t actually park in here”

“Myung! Let's go! If you come with me then we’ll make it without queuing for sure”

MyungSoo gave the other an omg-are you-crazy look and quickly peeked at his boyfriend who was observing the road checking if they are not disturbing the traffic, however MyungSoo noticed that SungYeol's fingers were clenched on the steering wheel way too tightly.

“What’s wrong with you? Did you really have to bring all these things out now?” MyungSoo asked irritated as soon as both of them entered the cafe; his friend only grinned and punched the other with his elbow “I was just checking his reaction”

“Just checking?!?!” MyungSoo seemed furious but then he immediately changed into an excited kitten, “And how is it? How is it?”

“Priceless” Jongie grinned and took MyungSoo by his hand to drag him to the counter to order coffee. As soon as they received the order Jong retrieved a felt- tip from his bag and handed it to his friend who was looking at the item in question in surprise.

“Make a good use of it” he said and took his and WooHyun’s cup and headed towards the exit. MyungSoo felt embarrassed but quickly wrote a message on

SungYeol’s cup and rushed out of the cafe.

“Here you are” Jongie handed the cup to WooHyun and SngYeol whined, “Where’s mine?”

“Shouldn’t you ask where your MyungSoo is?” Jong grinned and took a sip from his cup. SungYeol couldn’t have answered because next second MyungSoo was getting into the car.

“What took you so long?” the driver asked and Jong tired hard not to laugh because of how jealous SungYeol sounded.

“I had one thing to do”

“Like what kind of a thing?” SungYeol was irritated as the information about a hot bartender was still roaming in his mind

“Just ordering a special coffee for you, here” MyungSoo handed the cup shyly and SungYeol grabbed it saying, 'thanks' through his clenched teeth. The problem wasn’t in him not trusting MyungSoo - it was that he just didn’t want to share his boyfriend with anyone; to SungYeol _he_ was the only one allowed to look and adore the lovely creature that MyungSoo was. In the end he took a sip and the coffee tasted really great; he looked at the cup and noticed a writing on it, so he turned it in his hand to be able to read it

_“Don’t get mad. I like you.”_

He looked at MyungSoo and smiled. The whole frustration disappeared as soon as he saw the other boy looking out of the window pretending to see something very attention-catching but in fact the blonde one was nervous like hell, dying from embarrassment because of his little confession.

They drove off and soon stopped in front of their destination; as they were getting out, Jong turned to Yeol: "Aren’t you going to drink your coffee?”

“Nah, maybe later... Besides, it’s a crime to bring food into a showroom.“

“But it’s going to get cold” MyungSoo whined

“I don’t mind” SungYeol pretended to be still mad. 

“Fine, then I’m going to throw it away” MyungSoo didn’t know that SungYeol had already seen the writing on the cup; he reached his hand to open the car door but Yeol was faster as he pressed the button on the remote car key to lock the car.

“Yah! Open it!!!” MyungSoo screamed

“No, I don’t want you to throw away my coffee, it’s too precious”

“Why?” MyungSoo asked feeling defended

“Because I like you too” SungYeol smiled and followed WooJong into the showroom leaving Myungsoo behind. He's sure his face was red now and didn't want the other to see it. 

Once inside, he felt somebody grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers. He smiled and squeezed MyungSoo’s hand tight as they walked to keep pace with their friends.

“I don’t want the car to be too flashy.. hey look! I like the black one” MyungSoo rushed towards one of the cars in his favourite colour.

WooHyun opened the door and tried out the backseat immediately, “You should take this car for the sake of your relationship, I’m telling you” he blinked at MyungSoo who flushed and then added, “sex on the backseat is his kink but shhhh! Don’t tell him that I told you”

“Not to tell me what?” SungYeol opened the door from the other side looking insecure and slightly afraid of what they were talking about when he was not around; as he sat next to his friend he passed a comment that he likes the backseat. Hearing that MyungSoo almost fainted; he tried hard to chase away all the dirty thoughts that immediately appeared in his mind and finally he said that he’d go to see some other cars which made WooHyun laugh.

“What? What?” SungYeol didn’t follow what was happening.

“Nothing” WooHyun punched his friend’s arm and got out of the car.

“Have you decided which car to buy?” the showroom assistant asked MyungSoo smiling at him wholeheartedly and making the other a bit shy because of the way the man was looking at him.

“N-no” he stuttered

“Such a handsome young man should get the best car in the market! HAs any of them appeared worthy to spend money on?”

“Well, I like three of them “

“I’m sure your taste in cars is as good as your looks” 

MyungSoo blushed not knowing what to say.

In the meantime WooHyun nudged SungYeol and pointed at the scene, “This guy looks as if he’s hitting on your boyfriend”

“Naahh, he just wants to sell a car, it’s his job, isn’t it?” SungYeol took his eyes off the shiny body of a car, which he would definitely buy if he were MyungSoo, and looked at the showroom assistant who, with a buttery smile, was placing his arm around MyungSoo.

“Oh wait, he’s definitely hitting on him” SungYeol rushed towards the two and went in between MyungSoo and the handsy showroom assistant and asked as if nothing’s happened:

“So~~, have you decided yet, Myungie?” he pulled his boyfriend closer, “Is everything ok?”

“Y-yeah” it felt as if MyungSoo's answer was a sign of relief rather than an answer to his boyfriend's question; he smiled at SungYeol, “I think I’ll go with the one you choose for me, but it has to be black”

“We can spray-paint it black at a special price for you” the showroom assistant offered.

“You don’t have to pick the one I like, just make your own choice, Myung” SungYeol ruffled the other’s hair.

“Yah, I made up my mind already, just tell me which one I should take”

SungYeol grinned and pointed at the car on the left, “Then... take that one”

“Okay, so I’m taking that one”

“Great choice, we still need to spray-paint it though... Okay, let’s decide upon other details and I’ll tell you when the car will be ready to drive off” he lead the way to the separate room to decide upon everything and finalize the purchase.

“MyungSoo, you have to take us for a joy ride next week” SungJong was all excited

“Yes and let us drive the car, too!” WooHyun added

“Hey, as far as I know I’m the official driver here”

“Don’t forget that it was me who persuaded you to take the job”

“Ah that’s true, thanks, Nam”

“Oh really? Were you hesitating, hyung?” Jong couldn't believe that with all his love for cars SungYeol could actually refuse to be a driver

“Well, let’s say…” SungYeol looked at MyungSoo and smiled, “ah, nevermind! Who cares about the past!”

“Yes, thanks WooHyun for making Yeol take the job” Myung grinned, “that way you’ll be the first to drive my new car next week”

“What?” Sungyeol almost hit the other car in front of them and MyungSoo quickly corrected himself, “Of course you’ll be the first after Yeollie” he laughed

“Okay I think I’ll manage to deal with that! I just want to live, you know!” Woohyun laughed.

***

After they drove WooHyun and Jong home, Myung and Yeol left the car in front of the gate and decided to walk home instead. They walked through the front gate together, hand in hand, laughing at some lame jokes that only the two of them understood. As they reached the door MyungSoo asked:

“Would you like to come in?”

“I’d love to, but it’s getting late and I don’t think it’s an appropriate time for a visit”

“It’s a pity that we have to separate again” the blond one pouted, he meant it - right now he wanted to be next to SungYeol 24/7.

“Don’t worry, I’ll visit you in your dreams” Yeollie grinned and MyungSoo playfully punched him in the arm

“Stop being so cheesy”

“Don’t you like it? Okay then…”

“No, I actually love it but.. if you are like that then it’s harder for me not to think about you…”

“But I’d like you to think about me, all the time” SungYeol caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I’d like that too but I have to study sometimes and I have to sleep, too.. However I still allow you to come to my dreams to meet me” MyungSoo smiled

“Okay then, be prepared”

There was a moment of silence between them as they were looking at each other’s smiling faces until the smiles disappear and their faces become more serious because of the approaching goodbye.

SungYeol moved a bit closer to hug his boyfriend and couldn’t hide his surprise when MyungSoo kissed him. And then he kissed him again and smiled.

“Hey, we are in front of your house, what are you doing?”

“I’m kissing my boyfriend, is that a crime?”

“Well, technically it isn't but... aren’t you afraid that somebody may notice us?”

“I don’t care. I want to do what I feel like without feeling burdened and at this moment I want to kiss you… no, I actually want you to kiss me, but not a peck, I want a real kiss SungYeol, you know the one that’d give me shivers…”

SungYeol smiled and hugged his boyfriend tighter. “MyungSoo… Do you remember the day of the accident?”

“Yeah, but why so suddenly..?” MyungSoo looked at SungYeol’s face suspiciously.

“I asked you to grant my one wish, do you remember?”

MyungSoo frowned trying to remember the moment that SungYeol was talking about

“Come on, you asked me to show you my skills after we finished our lesson and I told you that showing you would be expensive and then you promised-“

“Yes, I remember”

“But really?”

“Yeah, I promised to grant your one wish, and to tell you the truth I was really curious then what kind of wish you could come up with and I was afraid that it could be impossible to fulfil… anyways, why mention it now?”

“Because I know what I want now”

“Oh really?” the younger boy’s face brightened, “Tell me, quickly, quickly” MyungSoo grinned and was dying from curiosity. Once a piece of something was disclosed he wouldn't give up until he heard the whole news, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

“MyungSoo can you…no you actually promised to fulfil my wish so… MyungSoo Iwantyoutolookonlyatme” he said on one breath and felt that he’s blushing.

He experienced a few relationships before but he never really considered them serious. This time it was different - the way he felt for MyungSoo, he never felt like this before. 

“SungYeol I…”

“MyungSoo, if they are going to be just empty words, if you feel that you can’t promise me this right now then-“

“SungYeol!” MyungSoo interrupted

“No wait, we both know that life… no, you may not know it yet… but life does not always give us what we want and in a few months you’ll be graduating high school and you’ll go to college and I don’t want you to resign from a good school abroad just because of me, so if you-“

“_I will only look at you !!!_” MyungSoo almost screamed with his eyes closed, feeling that his face was burning. He felt a cold hand on his cheek and opened his eyes: “I mean it. Let’s kiss to seal the promise.”

There were inches between their faces, their eyes almost closed in anticipation of their lips to meet when MyungSoo’s phone called. It was his dad.

“Y-yes, dad?”

“MyungSoo, I don’t know how to say that.. errr… could the two of you just move away from the cctv camera?”

MyungSoo’s eyes got wider as he looked up and saw a cctv camera right in front of them. He hid his face in his hands and got paralysed while SungYeol got curious and kept mouthing, “What? What?”

“O-okay dad… I’m… dad… are you…mad?” MyungSoo clenched his teeth and shut his eyes in anticipation, he expected some bitching from his dad but he only heard his father's laugh, "._.. just try to avoid cctv cameras at least for some time, I need to …get used to your boyfriend, okay_?”

MyungSoo disconnected and grabbed SungYeol’s hand dragging him away from the front door.

“What?” SungYeol was getting irritated

“My dad…just… he saw us…”

“Whaaaaat?!”

“He told us to move away from the cctv camera, oh my god I’m going to die of embarrassment” MyungSoo had a mental breakdown

“But what did he say? Was he… mad?”

“No... but ugh can you imagine kissing in front of your parents, oh my god he won’t let me live now”

“Don’t worry, you can always spend time at my place to avoid his comments” SngYeol grinned, “but I think you should go and talk to him now”

“What? Hell no! Hey! Please don’t leave me, please!” MyungSoo begged and clenched his fists around SungYeol’s arm.

“Nope, it’s late, I really have to go” Yeol grinned

“I’m going with you”

“No way! Just go home! He isn’t mad, he accepts it, what’s wrong with you? Are you embarrassed of me?”

“No, I’m just embarrassed in general, he saw me... us…” MyungSoo ruffled his own hair in despair.

“So what?” Yeol couldn’t stop grinning; well okay, it was a bit embarrassing that MyungSoo’s father saw them but he seemed to accept their relationship and that was probably the best news the two of them could ever hear. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow so we can officially tell him that we are together and I’ll take you somewhere nice to celebrate but now, just go, the evenings are getting really cold” Yeol rubbed his arms to make himself feel warmer.

“Fine” MyungSoo sniffled, “see you tomorrow” he pouted.

“Aaawww you little brat” SungYeol grabbed MyungSoo by the jacket and pulled him closer to hug him and kissed his forehead which made MyungSoo finally grin too. “See you tomorrow” SungYeol turned around and jogged towards the gate where they had left the car.


	11. 11

“SungYeol-ah let’s go home, it’s really cold today” MyungSoo was blowing on his red fingers to make them warmer as the two boys were walking along the street.

SungYeol put his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer, “As much as I love walking around with you in the evenings, I have to agree” he smiled and took off his scarf to put it around MyungSoo’s neck ,“Here, any better now?” He smiled and hid his hands in the pockets. “I really hoped that we could see our first snow together… well, I guess today is not the day” he sighed.

“Don’t worry, we have plenty of time! We’ll see it someday for sure” MyungSoo laughed, “You are really weird Yeollie, you watch stars and can’t wait for the first snow but then you get excited by cars and engines… You’re so full of contradictions”

“Would you rather see me full of contradictions or static and predictable?”

“As long as it’s you, I can’t complain” MyungSoo laughed, “So would you rather we ran home to make us feel warm or take the taxi?”

“If I said that I want to walk home would you rather I gave you a piggyback ride or I gave you a piggyback ride?” SungYeol made an innocent face which made MyungSoo grin and punch him in the arm playfully.

“Yah, come here” SungYeol reached his hand to catch MyungSoo but his fist clenched in the air as the younger dodged and started running away and so SungYeol had no other choice but to chase after him; before he did so he took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs, “Yah! If I catch you, I won’t let you go!!!”

In the end SyngYeol managed to grab MyungSoo’s jacket but it was only in front of the block of flats where his apartment was situated, so he didn’t feel satisfied.

“You may be good as a driver but you suck as a runner” MyungSoo supported his hands on his knees and swallowed in between his heavy breaths.

“And the other way round when it comes to you” SungYeol sticked out his tongue and entered the password to his apartment; hardly had he opened the door when he realised something:

“Isn’t it time for you to go home?”

MyungSoo looked at his watch – it was before 10 pm. “Well, I guess I can come in for something warm to drink, can’t I?”

“You are always welcome” SungYeol smiled and let MyungSoo enter the flat first. As soon as MyungSoo was in, he felt like at home and dropped the scarf and jacket on the chair and turned the computer on to play some music. SungYeol smiled at the scene – MyungSoo feeling so comfortable as if it was his own home was so heart-warming; and who would imagine the events to turn out like this if one had seen how the two of them started.

MyungSoo noticed that SungYeol was standing in the corridor watching him with a smile on his face.

“What?” he asked nestling himself in the armchair.

“Nothing. I don’t know whose house it is anymore”

“Oh, SungYeol-ah, welcome, should I make you something to drink? Oh wait where are my manners, I’ll boil up some water for the tea right now” MyungSoo skipped to the kitchen counter. “So what do you want to drink, hm? You’ve got coffee, coffee… tea… no wait, it’s coffee again” he was mumbling to himself; “Wait, Sung-“ he was about to turn around when he felt two hands on his hips followed by a body sticking to his own from the back and hugging him tightly. SungYeol kissed the younger boy in the cheek and rested his chin on MyungSoo’s arm. 

“Sungyeol?”

“Remember the night when you escaped home?” SungYeol sighed, “When we came here and you stayed for the night? I wish you would do that more often… This place is so cold without you”

“That’s why I wanted to make some hot tea for you but you only have coffee here and it’s not sensible to drink coffee at night” 

“So…Would you rather drink something hot or make out with me to keep us warm?” SungYeol whispered into MyungSoo’s ear and the latter almost dropped the coffee box he was holding; he turned around feeling that his face is red like it had never been before.

“W-what do you mean by that?” It was the worst question he could ask and he knew it but at that moment his mind was nothing but empty.

SungYeol took the coffee box from MyungSoo and put it on the counter; all the time he was looking at his boyfriend with his manly magnetic stare; he moved closer to which the other boy reacted by moving back until his body reached the fridge and there was no place to retreat to, which in some way made MyungSoo happy but extremely anxious at the same time.

“MyungSoo…’ SungYeol quickly slid his hand from external part of MyungSoo’s thigh to his chin letting himself acquainted with the other boy’s sturdy body and then he moved closer to breathe on younger boy’s neck. “Would you rather I took off this shirt of yours?” SungYeol’s hands stopped on the button line of the other boy’s shirt as he started playing with the highest button still slowly breathing in the other boy’s scent.

MyungSoo gulped; without a word, he only embraced the taller and gathered tightly the fabric of the back of Yeol’s shirt into his fists. Somehow he knew that today nobody’s going to disturb them which was good news but it made him nervous – this time it’s going to happen for real – he just felt it in the air.

SungYeol pulled MyungSoo’s shirt out of the trousers in which it was tucked and went on unbuttoning it, smiling all the time while MyungSoo was looking with an open mouth at SungYeol’s hands unbuttoning his shirt.

“What’s the matter?” The taller pushed MyungSoo’s chin up, “Are you uncomfortable?”

MyungSoo shook his head and pulled SungYeol closer into a kiss. He felt his boyfriend’s hand on his shoulder and then the shirt sliding down off his arms – the fabric being replaced with warm kisses from his arms upwards to his neck, gifting him pleasurable sensations and making his body hot. He grabbed SungYeol’s t-shirt and pulled it up only a bit when the other grabbed it himself and pulled it through his head and threw it to the side. His hands quickly returned to his boyfriend and his white tank top. The touch of SungYeol’s fingers under his top made MyungSoo shiver – his body was so hot now and those cold fingers were bringing relief to his burning skin; he wanted to feel it all over his body but most of all he wanted SungYeol to feel the same way he did so he let his own hands explore the other’s upper body. He caressed SungYeol’s back and brushed his fingers against the other’s nape which made SungYeol moan quietly and stop kissing MyungSoo to look him in the eye, smiling. The blonde was surprised by this sudden reaction at first but it help him understand that SungYeol enjoyed their little making out as much as he did.

“Sungyeol” MyungSoo whispered lazily caressing the other’s neck and torso.

The taller leaned his forehead against the fridge but still close enough to MyungSooo’s ear as he answered, “Hm?”

“Would you rather undress me here or in bed?” MyungSoo whispered to the other’s ear.

SungYeol licked his lips, “I’ll give you an answer but we need to get rid of this first” he said as he pulled the top over MyungSoo’s head and crushed their lips together. MyungSoo’s bare back was pressed to the cold surface of the refrigerator, the cold gave him goosebumps all over his body but he didn’t mind it, he was oblivious to everything around him now. _Everything except SungYeol_. The blonde’s hands wandered down and grabbed SungYeol’s butt pulling him closer to his own hips enabling him to bring a slight relief to the bulge in his jeans. A quiet breath of pleasure escaped MyungSoo’s mouth right next to Sungyeol’s ear. The taller boy broke the kiss to have a moment to admire his beautiful boyfriend with messy blond hair and a hazy gaze – he smiled at the other with his gummy smile while cupping his boyfriend face in his hands and said:

‘Thank God my bed is not far away from here”

That made MyungSoo smile “Yes, because I kind of need you there now. Naked.”

SungYeol didn’t have time to express his surprise as the younger started kissing him passionately and pushing him towards the bed at the same time undoing SungYeol’s trousers and pulling them down - the taller almost tripped over them, because they were now dropped down binding his ankles, but fortunately the studio wasn’t very big and both lovers landed safely on the bed.

Soon, they were a half-naked tangle with MyungSoo on top, biting SungYeol’s neck and whispering to his ear, “I can make you feel good baby, would you like that?” The question was not needed because the answer could already be read from the painfully pleasurable expression on the older boy’s face. MyungSoo didn’t wait for the reply from the other who apparently looked like his brain was turned off at that moment; MyungSoo’s hand went down until it reached a particularly tense part of the other’s body and started palming it through the thin fabric of the boxers. “Baby I can’t hear you, would you like me to continue playing or to make you feel good, hm?”

SungYeol couldn’t believe his own ears, he never even dreamed of MyungSoo being such a dirty-talker, this kid is definitely something but if he wanted to play then SungYeol would play. “Don’t play, Soo, make me come instead”.

“Just give me a reason why should I do it?” MyungSoo took the boxers off and grabbed his boyfriend’s member which resulted in Sungyeol making a short quiet moan before answering with a cracking voice, feeling that he cannot take it anymore “So I can fuck you to no end later.”

MyungSoo’s face became red and a wave of hot blood and excitement rushed through his body at the words he heard but he didn’t answer anything - just went down on the older boy. He had never done that before but promised himself to give it his best to please the one he loved. Although his jaw hurt a bit he found it pleasurable to observe how his boyfriend reacted in shivers of delight to every little move his mouth and tongue made. He stopped for a moment to admire the other who was lying on a bed as if in a fever and biting his lips hard.

“MyungSoo don’t stop please, give me some more” he panted as he put his hands on MyungSoo’s head pushing him down towards his abandoned member. And MyungSoo obeyed without a word as he began from licking the head and sucking on it - as if he was grateful for SungYeol to allow him to work on his cock in the first place. He’s not sure himself who’s receiving greater pleasure right then. MyungSoo pinned his boyfriend’s hips down and teased him some more squeezing the base tighter and feeling that the member grows even bigger inside of his mouth. Gradually as the moans become louder and more intense he knew that he’s going to taste SungYeol’s flavour in his mouth any moment then and indeed soon Sungyeol arched his back in delight, feeding MyungSoo with his cum. The latter sucked his boyfriend dry and fell back on the bed placing his head on SungYeol’s stretched arm and waiting for his boyfriend to return back from his high.

“MyungSoo…” the other was so high that he wasn’t able to utter anything else, he only brushed through the other’s hair. 

“You want me to repeat that?”

SungYeol laughed “I’ve got a better idea” the older boy turned his body slowly to place himself over the other and smiled foxily, “I guess I didn’t know you that much, our president’s son is such a naughty boy” Sungyeol teased pretending that he was going to kiss the one below him but then moved back again leaving MyungSoo longing for their lips to meet. He ten kissed MyungSoo’s neck and jaw and went on teasing again making the other boy lift his head up in attempt to close the gap between their mouths but ended up unsuccessful and utterly frustrated; MyungSoo needed those lips, if he couldn’t kiss them he retorted to brushing them with his thumb as his hand rested on SungYeol’s cheek. He pushed his thumb into the other’s mouth and couldn’t help but moan because of the heat and the feeling of SungYeol’s tongue swirling around it; as if that wasn’t enough for MyungSoo to go totally nuts SungYeol stopped sucking on his thumb and moved in between the latter’s legs to repeat the same moves on other boy’s hardened member.

SungYeol’s very breath on MyungSoo’s precious part was enough for the other to buckle his hips up in anticipation and a gasp escaped his mouth as soon as he felt the overwhelming heat and wetness surrounding his cock. It felt so good to have the other pleasing him – the whole world didn’t mean a thing, at that moment it was only him and his boyfriend’s mouth that mattered. SungYeol gave his boyfriend a few moments of pleasure and stopped his job to move up and finally give MyungSoo the kiss that the latter wanted so badly. MyungSoo was a bit disappointed that Sungyeol stopped going down on him but he understood that SungYeol’s mouth can’t be here and there at the same time so he lost himself into the kiss, his hands making a mess out of SungYeol's hair until he felt SungYeol’s hand running down his thigh, sliding towards his entrance.

MyungSoo opened his eyes and suddenly stopped the kiss making SungYeol look at him in surprise and fear.

“What are..” MyungSoo swallowed feeling that his throat is getting dry “what are you trying to do?”

“Preparing you for something _big_” SungYeol whispered erotically to MyungSoo’s ear while reaching towards the nightstand where he kept a bottle of lube and before coating his fingers with the slick substance he looked at MyungSoo who was lying down, all tensed up with desire still written all over his face; some shivers were going through his body – he couldn’t say whether they were due to the lack of SungYeol’s body warmth or anxiety.

Seeing that, SungYeol assured the younger boy, “I’ll just play for a while but I won’t do anything that you wouldn’t like to, how does that sound to you?” and he grinned seeing that MyungSoo nodded; he quickly spread a generous amount of lube over his fingers and rubbed them around against MyungSoo’s entrance feeling how its muscles twitch from time to time; he then leaned over to kiss the younger boy who, surprisingly, was more than eager to share a desperate kiss with his boyfriend.

MyungSoo was experiencing a whole range of new exciting feelings: his boyfriend’s body pinning him down, pushing his body deeper into the mattress making his own skin electrified because of the other hot and muscular body on him. Still kissing the one above him, he opened his eyes to see the other breaking the kiss and looking at him with his mouth still open; it was obvious that SungYeol was more than ready to move a step further but he was determined to wait until his lover is ready, too. The older was coating MyungSoo’s body with lustful kisses and hot breaths from neck downwards; MyungSoo arched his back and a weak moan escaped his mouth when he felt SungYeol’s lips on his weak spot on his stomach; both of them looked at each other surprised and shared a smile and the whole situation made MyungSoo’s body more relaxed – he reached his hands and pulled SungYeol closer kissing him and not worrying about anything that will happen next.

Next second Sungyeol broke the kiss and whined quietly, “Soo…let me in, will you?”

“I was about to ask you to do so” MyungSoo whispered blissfully and then he felt pressure on his entrance and the first finger skilfully slided in very slowly. “How does that feel?” SungYeol whispered

“Quite..bearable” MyungSoo smiled although feeling uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry it’s not pleasurable yet, but I’ll try” SungYeol started kissing MyungSoo to distract him a bit and pushed in another finger making MyungSoo shut his eyes tightly and wine quietly.

“You want me to stop?”

“Yes…No” the indecisiveness made SungYeol wonder just how much cuter MyungSoo could be lying here with eyes closed, torn between the pain and desire trying to calm down his heavy breathing. Sungyeol was admiring the view in silence for a while then whispered

‘God MyungSoo you are so beautiful right now” which made MyungSoo smirk and finally open his eyes.

“I want you to have me, SungYeol” MyungSoo smiled at his lover who smiled back at him

“I know, I want you too but I don’t want to hurt you”

MyungSoo shook his head and circled his arms around Yeol’s neck ,“I don’t care if it hurts as long as you are with me, please, I don’t want anything but you”

Sungyeol was admiring the view in silence for a while and just when he was about to ask something he felt MyungSoo’s muscles relaxing a bit which somehow made him proud of the other; he smiled and leaned for a kiss, stretching the other’s butthole before adding a third finger which left MyungSoo a sweaty whining and moaning mess.

And then MyungSoo felt a dumbfounding emptiness when SungYeol took out his fingers; he looked at the older boy with questioning eyes but then felt another kind of pressure in front of his entrance - this time from something totally different from the fingers.

“SungYeol, I can’t wait, just do it already ”

Sungyeol kissed the one below him, “I’m happy to hear that but relax, what’s gotten into you?” he grinned

This time it’s MyungSoo who smiled as he said, “You don’t want me to beg you, do you? Come on, I feel so empty without you, fill me in already” MyungSoo’s impatience made Sungyeol laugh quietly.

MyungSoo couldn’t wait for SungYeol to thrust in already – after all his body was adjusted to the fingers so he was only anticipating something better now, but how disappointed he got when another wave of pain greeted him with SyngYeol’s appearance; MyungSoo choked on air clenching his fingers on the other boy’s arms, who stopped pushing in as soon as the whole cock was in, balls deep.

“I’m already in you Soo” he smiled.

“Give me a second, will you?” MyungSoo tried to focus and get used to the feeling. Next second he felt a hand under his back lifting his body up and soon he was sitting on SungYeol’s pelvis still with the other’s member inside of him; he sent his boyfriend a surprised look.

“We’ll continue as soon as you are ready” SungYeol smiled warmly showing up his gums and closing his eyes next moment trying to calm his own body down – being inside of this beautiful creature was enough to make him come so he tried really hard not to disappoint his boyfriend who just went through a small hell, and if Sungyeol gave in now then MyungSoo’s thorough preparation would be for vain. MyungSoo in turn grabbed SungYeol’s face and kissed him enabling himself to be carried away by the passionate kiss and focusing on SungYeol’s lower lip to bite away the pain.

His back was soon on the mattress again, his fingers digging into SungYeol’s arms while the other started slowly sliding in and out but in fact he was hardly moving, trying to give the other as little pain as he could.

“You can move comfortably, I think I’m okay now”

The older slided out a bit and thrusted in, in search for his boyfriend’s sweet spot each time moving deeper and trying to fight with the overwhelming pleasure and the desire to do his boyfriend without any handles.

“Yeollie” MyungSoo whispered almost inaudibly and then panted a bit louder, “Yeollie”

“What’s the matter baby?” he asked while pushing blonde hair up MyungSoo’s forehead.

“I think we need some more lube” he shivered and shrinked in the other’s arms as if his request was embarrassing.

“Don’t be shy, where’s your dirty talking?” SungYeol smiled and took his cock out to coat it generously with lube

“Right now I’m not able to think straight; just do your job” the blond grinned and lifted his legs up inviting his boyfriend who eagerly placed his body in between two milky legs and inserted his member into a place where it belonged.

“Any better?”

“Yeah, although I’m not in heaven yet”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you there, soon” SungYeol smiled confidently and sticked his tongue out focusing on finding MyungSoo’s prostate. When he finally hit it, he wasn’t a bit surprised of the other boy’s reaction – he only smirked and continued his part making the other purr with pleasure, which he found the most appealing sound he had ever heard in his life.

Soon MyungSoo wasn’t satisfied with the way SungYeol’s member was brushing against his prostate - he needed his boyfriend more, needed his sweet spot to be _abused _bringing him even greater pleasure so he wrapped his legs around the other’s body making SungYeol dig deeper and deeper making MyungSoo pant in between the deep moans, “Just fuck me till no end just like you promised”.

The dirty talk made SungYeol so aroused that he could hardly restrain himself from releasing right then and MyungSoo’s next remark didn’t help him much:

“Oh god, I think I’m close” MyungSoo felt as if he was on the verge of fainting because of the overwhelming feeling.

“My name’s Sungyeol, Soo” the older panted as he grabbed MyungSoo’s member to pump it in time with his thrusts.

_“God ,SungYeol” _ were the last words that left MyungSoo’s mouth before the boy reached his climax; SungYeol in turn was so turned on by the fact that he had just made his boyfriend reach his high that his release followed right after. They both ended up lying next to each other trying to calm down their heavy breaths and racing hearts. SungYeol grabbed MyungSoo’s hand and they just lied like that for a while listening to each other’s breathing.

The older turned to his side to look at his boyfriend who was on the verge of falling asleep.

“I’ll call DongWoo and tell him that you’ll stay at my place tonight”

“I totally forgot about it” MyungSoo smiled closing his eyes and feeling blissful “Thanks, I guess heaven really exists.”

SungYeol kissed MyungSoo’s forehead and got up to call DongWoo; when he finished he accidentally looked through the window…

“MyungSoo! It’s the first snow!” he turned around all beaming but MyungSoo was already sound asleep.


	12. 12

MyungSoo woke up but didn’t open his eyes - it was so comfortable and cozy where he was right then, he wished he could stay in bed forever. Besides, the whole place smelled like heaven - the amazing smell made him hungry in a spot. After stretching his limbs he turned to his side to open his eyes and see one of the best views one could get in the morning – his boyfriend’s smiling face, his gaze full of love and his sweet voice asking, “Did you sleep well?”

MyungSoo closed his eyes and smiled blissfully as he silently nodded his head in confirmation; he wanted to keep this precious memory in his mind forever. After saving the moment at the bottom of his heart he opened his eyes and sat up asking:

“Wha-hoah“ he winced and laid back again, “what did you do to my butt?” he whined but still smiled although the unexpected pain that he felt in the lower part of his body had almost killed him.

“Does it hurt a lot?” SungYeol dropped the spoon and left the counter at which he was preparing breakfast to sit down on the bed; he gave his boyfriend a concerned look.

“No, but I just didn’t see it coming... oh my god, it was such a lovely morning until I sat up” the blond one tucked his hand under the comforter to massage his butt cheeks and SungYeol laughed: “I’m sorry, Soo… that’s why I’ve prepared a breakfast for you to feel better” he went back to the counter to fill the bowls with hot kimchi and mackerel stew.

“The smell is nice though” MyungSoo noticed, “I hope it’ll distract me from that feeling” he flipped over to his belly and supported his chin in his arms, “Do you mind if I eat lying like this?”

“Not at all” SungYeol smiled and put a tray with the bowl on the bed in front of his boyfriend, “I can even feed you, if you want me to”

“Yes, you should really do that to pay for your yesterday sins” MyungSoo grinned

“Means that you regret it?”

“Nope” the blond closed his eyes, his lips curved into an adorable smile; he blew a kiss at his boyfriend and turned his head to devour the stew by himself, “It’s delicious” he noticed with his mouth full of food.

“Thanks” SungYeol grinned although the other didn’t see it because his attention was solely on the meal

“However,” MyungSoo turned his head to face his boyfriend and continued with a straight face, “your lips are way more tasty” he blinked.

“Eat up!” SungYeol blushed, “you’ll get my lips for the dessert”

*** five months later ***

"I can’t believe it!” WooHyun was staring agape at a little velvet box with two couple rings inside. He looked at his friend to check if the other is really serious and gulped before continuing to express his surprise, “SungYeol-ah are you serious…?” but then he immediately changed his attitude, “…like, aaaayyyyy what a cheesy guy” he patted his friend’s back way too hard.

“What?”

“Nothing, nothing”

“Come on, tell me, you think it’s lame?”

“No it’s just…Hey, we’ve been friends for ages man, and I have never seen this side of you... I’m... well, you know… I think he’ll like it” WooHyun grinned

That made SungYeol’s face brighten up momentarily and a big grin appeared on his face, too, as he looked at the rings againm “ I thought so, too”

“So when are you going to give it to him?”

“Tomorrow, as we’ll see him off at the airport”

“Ah, I think I’ll burst into tears seeing you two saying goodbyes tomorrow”

“Come on, it’s not like it’s our last goodbye, is it?”

“Are you ok?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just got the feeling that you weren’t very confident in what you’ve just said”

SungYeol shook his head and smiled but deep down his heart he was trying to fight with all the negative thoughts he had about MyungSoo’s departure.

*** 

They were both sitting in the car, admiring the sunset at the banpo bridge. They didn’t talk much, just being together was enough. Soon they were going to be separated for a long time since MyungSoo (after being convinced by his father and SungYeol himself) was going to study in America. Long ago they already promised each other not to let the distance get in between them. They also talked everything over again and again - how they would call each other every day and how MyungSoo would fly back on every holiday and even on some long weekends - whenever it’d be possible. They planned everything thoroughly so that they could enjoy their last afternoon together without having to touch the tear-evoking topics. Even now, speaking was hard so that’s why they were just enjoying each other’s presence in silence until the pressure of time passing with an incredible speed became unbearable. 

“SungYeol...” MyungSoo clenched his fists hard and breathed deeply trying to overcome the tears

“Hm?” SungYeol wasn’t looking at his boyfriend

“We’re gonna be okay, right?” the blonde whispered

Long silence preceded SungYeol’s answer. “You promised that you’d only look at me and that’s enough for me to wait here for you… MyungSoo, you have to know that I’ll be waiting for you until I hear that you don’t look at me anymore” he secretly wiped off a single tear that formed in the corner of his eye.

“I will be back Sungyeol, I’ll be back before you know it and then…” MyungSoo sniffled and couldn’t stop his tears now. Sungyeol leaned towards the other a bit and pulled MyungSoo closer in a hug - it wasn’t the most comfortable hug they shared but one of the most meaningful ones for sure. MyungSoo moved away and started fiddling with his seat.

“What are you doing?” SungYeol was all surprised seeing the sudden change in his boyfriend’s mood

“How do you move the seat back?”

“We’ve been driving the car a few months already and you still don’t know how to move the seat back?” the older couldn’t believe the whole situation but as soon as he noticed his boyfriend giving him a look he went on: “Okay okay, there...” SungYeol leaned against his boyfreind’s lap and pulled a handle; after the seat moved back an inch he asked, “Is that enough?” He was looking up into his boyfriend's red eyes when the other pushed him back, “Hell, no” MyungSoo pulled the handle himself so that the seat went back all the way leaving SungYeol puzzled why his boyfriend would do that, but next second his eyes opened wide as he saw MyungSoo taking off his shoes and unbuckling his trousers.

“M-m-m-m-m-myungSoo, what are you do-doing?” he gulped as he felt hot in an instant.

MyungSoo only smiled, “Help me,” he moved his legs closer to the other asking him for help to get rid of his skinny trousers; SungYeol quickly looked around nervous and then returned to staring at MyungSoo again.

“SungYeol, what are you doing? Help me take off my trousers before I rip them and then we’ll have a problem”

“Oh god, MyungSoo” SungYeol pulled the trousers off his boyfriends legs feeling that he’ll come into his own pants any minute now. He was dragged to the other seat and felt his boyfriend’s hands undoing his flyer - all the time he was allowing the other to do everything without a word of objection; his mouth initially open due to a shock was now helping him to breathe, his body was in sudden need for oxygen and breathing through his nose was out of the question. Staring in surprise at the person on his lap, he forgot that he had any limbs and just sat there in the seat motionless, only his chest rising up and down because of his heavy breathing; with MyungSoo’s each further move SungYeol’s body become more tense, his head was now pushed hard into the headrest; he couldn't control what was happening with him at that moment. And then his pants getting pulled down to the level of his ankles and MyungSoo’s cold hand on his fully erected member covered in precum made him hiss and lick his lips in anticipation; somehow, he got reminded of the fact that he has hands so he placed them on a pair of milky thighs, wandering up to squeeze the buttcheeks but then he stopped since he felt MyungSoo’s hand already there as he was quickly preparing himself to welcome SungYeol in. It was a new thing for him to see MyungSoo doing that himself and it turned him on even more; he had to bite his lips hard not to focus on the very scene and not to spoil everything with a premature finish; luckily MyungSoo helped him a bit as he dragged the other down from his cloud by patting SungYeol’s cheek with his free hand: “Baby, are you with me?”

An incomprehensible sound escaped SungYeol’s mouth before he opened his eyes and cupped his boyfriend's face saying, “MyungSoo, you can’t go anywhere, I’m keeping you here” and he crushed their lips together in a hectic kiss. Suddenly, MyungSoo was reminded of the fact that he’s leaving in several hours and tears started flowing from his eyes; he kissed SungYeol even harder as if he wanted to become one with him through their lips and next second he was riding his boyfriend in the front seat like the world was about to end tomorrow.

***

SungYeol was ready to leave the house to pick MyungSoo up and drive him to the airport; WooHyun was already with him, looking at the couple rings for the thousandth time, still not being able to believe that SungYeol was about to give one of them to MyungSoo. Is there finally going to be a confession, too?

“You bastard, I wish you two luck” he smiled and looked at his best friend who was now holding his breath while looking at his mobile phone.

“What’s happening?” WooHyun took a peek at his friend’s phone:

_SungYeol, I’m sorry, don’t see me off - I won’t handle it... I’ll end up crying and I don’t want you to see me like that, please understand me. I’ll call you as soon as I arrive there. I’ll think about you throughout the flight, I promise. SungYeol, I wasn’t able to tell you that but… I really really like you. I just want you to know that. _

The two friends look at each other in silence, both of them trying to process what they've just read.

“It’s a joke, right?” WooHyun pretended that he got the joke and that it was funny but soon his face become straight as he saw that SungYeol was as surprised as he was himself.

“What should I do now?” for a second SungYeol’s mind seemed totally blank like he wouldn’t know how much one plus one is.

“And what do you think you should?”

SungYeol dialled MyungSoo’s number.

So MyungSoo didn’t want to see him? Okay, goodbyes are difficult, they had their time yesterday but just why MyungSoo didn’t inform him in advance that it was their last time together? He shouldn’t have left everything for the last moment, he should have told MyungSoo yesterday… How could MyungSoo decide about it all by himself? 

_“MyungSoo?”_ he was sure MyungSoo wouldn’t pick up. But he did. Okay, SungYeol didn’t want to make the whole situation even harder to bear, he had promised himself not to complain and just have a normal conversation with his boyfriend. As soon as he heard MyungSoo’s voice on the other end he forgot about all his grief.

“…Yes, I got it, don’t worry I won’t come to the airport... I only wanted to give you something… I know right? I’ll send it by post and just call me as soon as you get it, okay? Really? Okay, yes you have to, Soo, you promised… Fine, I’ll be waiting then. Yes, thanks, so have a safe trip and come back soon, of course I will… I told you that I’ll wait for you until you tell me that you no longer look only at me... Hey! Don’t even think about it, you hear me? Okay, okay have a safe trip baby... yes, take care of yourself too, okay bye...”

SungYeol ended the call and fell onto the bed; he covered his head with a pillow. It was not how he imagined things. WooHyun sat next to him and only patted his back, “It’s’ going to be fine, Yeollie” he tried to convince his friend but somehow he didn’t believe his own words.

***

_Sungyeol are you ok? I was calling you a hundred times, I’ve arrived to the USA, please call me as soon as you read the text!!!_

***

_Hi MyungSoo, it was 2 in the morning when you called me! I just woke up (it’s 8 here now), do you like it there? I already miss you…_

***

_SungYeollie, I got your message when I was on the lecture, I think I need to buy myself a clock and set it to Korean time^^_

***

_Good idea, I’ll do the same with American time, too!_

***

“…and I got your gift! I totally love it! I’m going to wear it every day! You wear yours too, don’t take it off even when you shower!!! I’d like to take a shower with you, Yeollie” MyungSoo blushed, “I’m thinking about you all the time... do you think about me, too? ...wait somebody’s coming, I’ll open the door…”

SungYeol heard some greetings in English and some laughter and screams – it must have been MyungSoo’s friends and soon MyungSoo spoke again: “Yeollie I gotta go now, till next time!”

***

“MyungSoo? Did anything happen?” SungYeol hardly saw the clock as he was woken up from his sleep, it was already dusk but it was way too early to wake up. “MyungSoo? I can’t hear you, why is it so loud there? A-a party? MyungSoo how much did you drink? I’m not bitching, I’m just tired, I couldn’t sleep... you woke me up to do what? I don’t want to talk with your new friends now MyungSoo, hey! Hey!” SungYeol looked at the phone – the call got disconnected. He fell down on the pillow and felt that he’s not going to sleep anymore for sure.

***

“SungYeol, what are you doing?” hearing MyungSoo’s husky voice and heavy breathing made SungYeol immediately aroused even though he didn’t know what his boyfriend was going to tell him.

“Helping at home, I’m here all alone with my mother now, but what’s happening?”

MyungSoo breathed heavily, “Oh, that’s good…”

“Why? What’s happening?”

“…I just… needed to hear your voice Y-eollie…”

“Why? Hey, what are you doing?”

“I’m… touching myself... thinking of you… just keep on talking to me …”

SungYeol grinned, “Seriously?”

“Yes you moron could you just not ruin the mood and talk to me?” this time MyungSoo grinned on his end.

“I’ve got a better idea”

“What?”

“Let’s do that together” SungYeol jumped into an armchair and undid his trousers as fast as he could with only one hand; he was already hard which made him step into the game immediately, “I’m in”

“God, don’t ever make me wait like this again, ever, you hear me?”

“Just come back and you’ll see for yourself, you’ll beg me to make you wait after so many hours of us making love”

“Oh god I think I have to come back soon then…”

“MyungSoo…”

“I guess I’m going to finish sooner than I expected, fuck SungYeol, why does your voice turn me on so much?”

“…” SungYeol speed up his moves trying to catch up with his boyfriend only breathing into to phone.

“…I need to hear you, your voice is so hot Yeollie… or wait wait wait-“

“What’s wrong? It feels so good now, I don’t want to stop”

“But I’m close I-“

“I’m almost there too, don’t stop now, I need you..”

“…I need you too, I want you to bottom for me Yeollie, just say yes I need to hear it now, Yeollie, oh just tell me that you’ll do it for me, baby… “

“I’ll do everything for you… I’ll let you do anything with me, anything you want, I’m- I’m- MyungSoo-I’m…”

“Yeol, oh god…”

“Myungsoo!”

For a second both of them went quiet focusing on reaching their high, breathing heavily; the satisfaction came easily but both of them felt that something was missing.

“Yeol... fuck somebody is comi-“ the call disconnected.

***

“SungYeol, I’m sorry, I called again after drinking... I know, I’m sorry... no, don’t turn off your phone for the night, I know it’s been my habit I’m… No I’m not playing with you, what? What are you talking about? I don’t remember telling you such things… No, I wasn’t _that_ drunk last time! No, I wasn’t, NO YEOLLIE I WASN’T !!! Yeah right, okay okay fine I’ll try… You told me to have fun so I’m having fun, what should I do to please you then? Nothing? Fine. FINE. Bye.”

*** 

_SungYeollie!! Do you like the picture I sent you? It was made especially for you :*_

***

_I love it <3 I’m so happy that you’re coming back for Christmas, I miss you like crazy!!!_

*** 

_I miss U 2 baby:*_

***

“…oh, so you won’t make it again?” SungYeol’s voice totally betrayed how disappointed he was, “I know Soo, okay fighting... baby, I need to help my mom now... she’s sick, I told you… Okay fighting, bye!” SungYeol threw the phone onto his bed and left the room.

***

_SungYeol I’ve been thinking about you… about us…I can’t ask you to wait for me, it’s all hectic here I don’t want to give you (and myself) false hopes that I’ll be back to Korea and then just cancel my visit because something pops up again… I don’t want you to suffer because you just mean too much to me… But I just can’t stand it that you waste your time waiting for me when I can’t even come to see you… I’m sorry. _

“Did you already forget MyungSoo? Did you forget what you really have to say to me so that I can stop waiting for you?“ SungYeol was talking to his phone not being able to believe in the text he just received; somehow he felt it was going to happen sooner or later but, if you asked him, this was way too soon. Maybe he was greedy, maybe he was madly in love, but he didn’t want to let MyungSoo go.

“No SungYeol you are thinking about yourself again, this kid MyungSoo wasn’t thinking about himself when he made the decision but he was thinking about you. You should think about him, not about yourself. He’s young, he haven’t experienced much, how could he know if I am the right person if he hasn’t had a chance to _be_ with somebody else?... fuck I don’t want him to be with anyone else” SungYeol’s eyes got all teary but he wept them off, “I had a few relationships before, I know that he’s the one for me... come on, it’s his right to have some fun too while he has got the perfect opportunity to do so.. He shouldn’t waste his time on promising and waiting to come back but he should enjoy his time there… if, after all this, he’d still want to come back than that’s fine, if not then... Let’s not think about it now… After all, he didn’t tell me that he won't look at me anymore right? And I won’t stop waiting until he tells me that.” SungYeol ended his monologue and typed:

_I got it MyungSoo, please stay healthy and try to enjoy your time in America. I mean it._

He turned off his phone; took the picture of MyungSoo which was standing next to his bed and hid it into the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He laid down and just stared at the ceiling. 

*** 

MyungSoo was looking out of the window; he didn't want to read the message himself so he asked one of his roommates to read it for him (luckily the guy had a basic knowledge how to read hangul).

When he heard _"I got it myungSoo, please stay healthy and try to enjoy your time in America. I mean it" _ he quickly wept off a single tear that fell from his eye and turned around to his friend saying:

"I really need to get drunk today." 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, did you enjoy the story? Are you satisfied with how it ends?  
If not, check out "...but I can't live without you" which is a sequel :)


End file.
